The Unsolved Puzzle
by greenpeanutbutterzebras98
Summary: Dougie and Harry have never met one another. All they know is they are to be trained until the time has come. The time when Dougie "The Key" must work with Harry "The lock" in order to justify the world and take down the greatest force of evil...
1. Prologue: The Prophecy

Disclaimer: Before I get started into the actually interesting schtuff, I just wanted to remind all of you that I don't own McFly. As you may have guessed…

There was once a prophecy. It was a prophecy of two skilled warriors that would have to save the world. Taken from their mothers as children, they were to be given a symbol, one a lock, and one a key. These children were to be turned into the greatest weapon all the lands had ever seen. It was told to allow the key to work on his mental and intellectual strategies, while the lock must work on his physical strategies. They were not allowed to know each other, and were taught at opposite ends of the land. They were not to be told of this prophecy until they were old enough and the time had come to overrule the evil, torturing King Zaroff. Then, the fate of everyone and everything rested in their hands…


	2. Chapter 1: Dougie's Beginning

Disclaimer: Um, still don't own McFly.

Chapter One  
Dougie's POV

Since I can remember, I have been in school. Why they make me stay here, I don't know. They just keep telling me that I'm, "DESTINED FOR GREATNESS!" I don't believe them. How am I supposed to be great if they just keep me locked up in here? Whatever…

As my day passes, I zone out a bit and look out the window at the bird fluttering past. I envy him so. He gets to be free. He gets to have a carefree life of flying around outside. I wonder if he's mocking me. As I stare, caught up in my thoughts, I hadn't realized my professor speaking to me.

"Douglas!" he yells at me. I turn quickly and see the red, hot anger boiling in his face.

"Professor Johnson, I am truly sorry. And please, my name is Dougie, sir," I apologized to him, ashamed of myself.

"Well then, Dougie, you will not have to report to classes with me after today. The time has come to explain your future," he puzzled me as he told me this.

"Sir, what exactly do you mean?" I asked him, completely dumfounded.

"You must find your other half somewhere in the lands," he began to explain.

"Do you mean I must find a wife?" I asked, shocked.

"No, son. Let me explain. There was a prophecy," He elaborated, making me sigh with relief.

After he explained, I was astounded by the fact that I was chosen for this. What was special about me? As I wondered, I hadn't seen or felt Professor Johnson place a necklace with a key amulet on it around my neck.

"You don't know how much of an honor it has been to me to train you for this great task. I really do expect you to amount to much greatness, and I think you will be able to defeat Zaroff. Just, Dougie, remember one thing, you will not be able to do this on your own," he instructed me before sending me out the door.

When I got out, the little, blue bird I had envied sat upon my shoulder, singing his song. It was his song of reassurance he was giving to me. As I began walking, he stayed with me, and I knew this was the start of an adventure, and a very good friendship. Hopefully the Lock would be as kind…


	3. Chapter 2: Harry's Beginnings

Disclaimer: You know what goes here. I don't own 'em. Nor will I ever...

Chapter 2  
Harry's POV

"You shall not win!" I yelled at my instructor as I blocked yet another swing from his sword.

"Do you expect me to win?" Instructer Barnaby asked me in all honesty as he blocked my counterattack.

"I expect you to put up a good, fair fight!" I yelled out at him before sweeping out his legs, sending him to the ground, and holding my sword to his chest.

"Well done, Harry. Will you help me up, and we shall discuss what comes next in your life mission," he instructed me. I offered him a hand up and pulled him to his feet. "Son, you must complete the greatest task ever known to man. You must overrule King Zaroff," he explained to me. I nodded at him to go on. "First though," he started, "you must find the key."

"What key?" I questioned him, curious in his quest for me.

"I don't know much about him. He is the other half you need to take down Zaroff. While you were assigned to a life of physical training, he was assigned to a life of mental and intellectual training," he told me. "You will need him to suceed."

When he told me this, I became quite angry. I do not need a partner to take King Zaroff. I can merely do it myself. Besides, this "key" had no idea what he was doing. He was weak. He was sheltered. He was, smart. I myself had nothing but simple literature classes to make sure i was able to read, but other than that, I had not gone to school at all. I do not need this guy to fulfil this task. I shall find him, kill him, and take his amulet, making me the almighty, the completed puzzle.

"Harry! Come on!" my sister, Constance, screamed at me. I came out of my thoughts and found her jumping around in front of me to get my attention.

"Yes?" I asked with an attitude.

"We have to leave now. We have to find this key guy," she enunciated her words, as if I didn't understand or remember.

"Yeah, okay. Let's go," I sighed, knowing this was going to be a long trip.


	4. Chapter 3: Near Death Experience

Disclaimer: You know the ordeal. I didn't own McFly last time I checked. Let me check again... Nope. still don't own them...

Chapter 3

Dougie's POV

As I started upon my long, venturous journey to find this mysterious "lock", my Professor told me that to not worry about supplies and just go. Then, he gave me a map of all the near lands. I started off, my trusty bird upon my shoulder.

I walked for three whole weeks on end. _Water._ I was desperately dehydrated and in need of food. _Water. _If I didn't eat soon, I would surely perish in this hot sun. _Water._ I didnt't even know where I was at. _Water. _Hopefully, I would soon come across a village, or a well._ Water. _The thought of it was driving me insane._ Water. _I couldn't stand any longer without it._ Water. _I needed it._ Water._ It's all I could think about._ Water._

I must've dazed out, because I found myself in a white nothingness. It was an endless space of... space. I looked around, but saw absolutley nothing. I was so confused. Then, I saw something. It was a tall, blue wave of liquid coming at me. I knew I couldn't run, as I was surrounded by nothing and endless space. I prepared myself for the hit as I felt it rush at me and have a cold, tingly impact.

My eyes shot open as I felt the cold liquid splash onto my face. _Oh, it was only a dream_, I thought. I sat up and saw the face of the young girl standing in front of me. She looked kind. My theory was proven correct when she handed me what was left in the bucket of water.

"Thank you, kind maiden," I said, sounding almost desperate.

"You needed it sir. You were drying out and slowly fading away out here. This desert is a terrible place to be caught without any supplies," She told me in a manner that said she was mocking me.

She helped me stagger to my feet, and she took me back to her village to dine and rest. When I arrived, I found myself sat at a table with a duke of some sort. There was a mouth watering feast lined up for us in front of our eyes.

"Son, you need to replenish yourself. Eat what you need," the duke insisted, gesturing to the table.

I made no hesitation to dig in with my spoon and fork. They probably thought I looked like a wild beast, but I could care less at the moment. I had a bit of everything lined up, turkey, quail, bread, a roast pig, salad, and lots of cakes and pastries.

After I was satisfied and completely stuffed to the limit, the duke asked, "What is your name?"

"I am Dougie. Dougie Poynter," I told the duke with much confidence in who I was.

"And, what is your occupation?" He asked me quizzically, curious in who I was.

"I just got out of school, sir. I am to find someone by the name of "lock", and we must take down a King Zaroff," I expalined to him, as a mystified look began to form upon his face.

"You are the key! You are one of the chosen ones! It is quite an honor to have the amighty key as our guest!" he yelled excitedly, shaking my hand nervously.

I was confused by this at first, but as a giant crowd of people began gathering around me, I knew I was famous. I was being worshipped by this group of people. As these people were excited to be meeting me, my bird friend, whom I had named Zukie, landed on my shoulder. As she sang her song- yes, he is a she, whoops- I knew that I was completely free at last.


	5. Chapter 4: Excuses and Arguements

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly. Wish I did, but I don't.

Chapter 4

Constance POV

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked my twin brother when I saw him fuming as we were walking among the forest.

"Nothing," he mumbled back, making me more suspicious.

"Are you worried about something?" I questioned him.

"No, I just don't see why we have to find this guy and work with him. It's not like he knows how to do anything," Harry moaped.

"I'm sure he can do many thing. After all, he has been in school all his life. Plus, you need him to defeat Zaroff. It's even written in the prophecy," I threw back my arguement.

"Who cares about the dumb prophecy? I don't need him! I will show you! I'll kill him and defeat Zaroff myself!" Harry yelled at me, abruptly stopping and turning around to face me.

"That won't make you heoric, if that's what you're thinking! You won't earn the fame, or the glory that you think you will! It will make you a cold blooded murderer! Mother would be ashamed of you!" I screamed at him.

"I already know mother is ashamed of me! If she wasn't, she wouldn't have left us on the streets as infants! I'm lucky to have been taken in by Master Barnabas! If he wouldn't have, neither of us would be here now!" he snapped back, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he remembered how painful it was to think about abandonment.

I broke down as well and began to sob. Harry came over to me and held me in his arms, telling me that it was okay, and he was sorry for bringing it up. "C'mon, Con. We're just about at the next village. Let's go get something to eat," he insisted, taking my hand and pulling me down the forest path.

The next morning, I got up and went to the dinning area for the breakfast the kind villagers had made Harry and I. I sat at the table, alone, waiting for Harry to get up and take his spot across from me. Sure enough, five minutes later, he came in wearing silky grey pajamas and a black housecoat.

"Morning," he yawned, still half asleep.

"Good morning," I replied, watching him sit down at the table.

We ate and afterwards, I couldn't help but check the map to see our location and distance from where we have to meet the key. We weren't very far away, and I was worried that Harry would still go through with his plan.

"Harry?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"We're only about five kilometers away from the meeting spot, and I beg of you, please do not try to slay him. We must use him to our advantage. You never know, he might be as good as you, just in a different way," I pleaded.

"I must kill him," He mumbled, angry in the fact that I was going to argue once more.

"Harry..." I sighed in disappointment.

"I do not care what you say, I must do it, for my own sake," Harry told me, frustrated and determined.

"I do not care what YOU say. I will defend him, and that means you would have to kill me first," I told him matter-of-factly. He sighed, and I knew i had won, for now...


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting and Unification

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Don't own McFly

Chapter 5

Dougie's POV

I walked for a while, my ever so faithful Zukie singing her song upon my shoulder, until it began to get dark. I yawned and pulled out my map. From where I had detirmened my location, it seemed I was at the meeting point for me and my to be partner. I looked up and saw a fire, and a girl sat across from where I was standing.

"Are you the key?" she asked me, eager for an answer.

"So I have been told..." I replied. "Are you the lock?" I asked her back.

"Unfortunately, no. My twin brother, Harry, is. He's just a bit busy right now," she told me, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"Oh, is he out hunting?" I asked, nothing better coming to my mind.

She grinned at me. "Not quite. He's moping around, but he's probably killed a few animals out of anger though," she corrected me.

"Wh-what's he angry about?" I stuttered, a bit scared of this girl and her seemingly deranged brother.

"You," she told me. My eyes became wide in horror and shock. "But don't worry, I won't allow him to do anything to you," she insisted, seeing my reaction to her brief answer. "Come, sit down. I'm Constance. Constance Judd," she introduced herself, smiling and holding out her hand.

"D-Dougie Poynter," I replied, taking and shaking her hand. I sat down beside her, and she offered me part of a squirrel she must have cooked before I had arrived. I ate it right away, and saw that she was dozing off. I smiled.

I couldn't help but to notice her features. Long, dark brown hair that fell over her shoulders and curled up at the ends. Body of a warrior. Clear, perfect, rosy complexion. The bluest eyes I had ever seen. She was goregous, but I wasn't going to say that.

She gave up on trying to stay awake and laid her head down upon my lap. It had surprised me at first, but after a little, I started to stroke her hair, and I tucked a few strands behind her ear. I took in the air as I realized just how perfect this moment really was.

I must've fallen asleep as well, because I was abruptly woken up by the sound of somebody yelling. I opened my eyes and was tackled backwards off of the log I had been sitting on by a masculine figure.

"Are you the key?!" he yelled at me.

"Please, can you get off of me? You're crushing my chest!" I yelled, my voice faint as it was becoming hard to breathe.

"Answer me! Are you the key!?" he once again screamed in my face.

"Yes! I am!" I yelled back, hoping that this would get him to lighten the weight pressed against my chest.

"Then," he began, pulling a knife from his belt, "DIE!" he yelled, thrusting it down towards my throat.

I thought about how I was too young to die. I was only 19. I didn't want to die. Death had always scared me. I hoped it wouldn't come for me until I had done SOMETHING with my life. But, I guess it was to come early. I cringed, waiting for the blood to begin rushing from the most important vein in my body, but it didn't. I reopened my eyes and saw that there was no figure on top of me anymore either. I sat up and saw Constance wrestling with the figure to my right.

"Harry! I warned you!" she yelled at him, knocking the knife out of his hand, and slapping him.

"Con, get off of me and let me finish what must be done!" he yelled back at her. It was then I realized that "Harry" must be Constance's twin brother. The lock. My to be partner.

"No! You have to get through me first, and I don't see that happening anytime soon. Give it up already! You've lost!" Constance taunted him.

He sighed, "Okay. I give up."

She smiled, "Good boy." She got up, and he once again made a run for me, knocking me back onto the grond, and knocking the wind out of me. I passed out.

When I woke up, I found myself on a cart, being driven by Constance. "Hi there!" she grinned at me.

"Wh-where's Harry?" I asked, half-dazed and worried.

"Oh, he won't be bothering you anymore," she smirked, pointing behind her. I looked and saw Harry bound and gagged, a muffled scream failing to escape through the cloth hankerchief shoved into his mouth.


	7. Chapter 6: Warming Up's and Welcomes

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly. Plain and simple.

Chapter 6

Harry's POV

I struggled to get out of the ropes Constance had used to bind my wrists together, behind my back. When I saw the key awaken, I begged for mercy, but no sound came out from behind the gag that was shoved down my throat. He just began to talk to Constance.

"Oh, he won't be bothering you anymore," she smirked, pointing behind her. He turned to look at me. I could see that he was afraid of me. He should be. I hated him. I didn't need that loser. Well, maybe I did right now, but not to fight Zaroff. I yelled for mercy once again, pleading him with my eyes.

"Are you sure that's not choking him?" he asked Constance. Yes, this thing IS choking me! Please, take it out of the back of my throat.

"Maybe. You can take it out if you want," she told him, smirking. Please, please, please take it out. He leaned close to me and pulled the cloth out of my mouth.

"Thank you!" I gasped, smiling at him. "Now can you get these ropes?" I asked him. His face drained of all color and he looked at me, horrified. He squeaked something, but it was inaudible to me. "Look, truse," I begged him.

"Do you promise?" he asked me childishly.

"Of course. Do you think I enjoy this?" I asked him jokingly.

"Okay, truse," he nodded, going behind me and picking at the knot. "I can't untie it!" he yelled, frustrated.

"There's a knife on my belt," I told him. From behind, I could hear him gulp and hesitantly pull the knife off. He cut the ropes and when I was free, I turned around to face him and tackled him.

"Don't kill me!" He screamed.

"I'm not!" I yelled back, trying to hug him, but was only swatted in the face multiple times. I gave up and just sat there. I heard a chuckle and we both looked at Constance.

"You are terrible at first impressions, Harry," she joked, making fun of me.

"Look dude, what's your name?" I asked the key, trying to be a gentleman to prove her wrong.

"D-Dougie. Dougie Poynter," he replied, still afraid of me.

"I'm Harry Judd, and I'm the, um, the lock," I told him, holding my hand out. Dougie cringed and Constance bursted into laughter. "Look, I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I was angry. It's just, I work alone. I don't need any partner," I explained my actions. As he was thinking that over, I inspected him. Pretty blue eyes. Goregous, scruffly dirty blonde hair the came down over his face perfectly. Big, thick, black, plastic rimmed glassed. Slim, fit body. Wait, what am I doing!? Am I checking him out?! Why, mind?! Why!? Oh yeah, because he's goregous!

He must of caught me because he waved his hands in my face. "I forgive you, just, please don't do it again," he begged, and I didn't know whether he was talking about attacking him or checking him out.

"You got it!" I smiled at him, giving a thumbs up. Was I warming up to this guy? I mustn't!

"Okay, cool," he grinned, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Do you need those things?" I asked him, gesturing to his glasses.

"Not really. My professor always made me wear them because I lied about not being able to see the board," he giggled, and I melted inside. What was my problem?

"Then, why do you still wear them?" I questioned him, curious.

"They've grown on me. I enjoy wearing them now," he laughed.

"Oh," I laughed along.

"Awww! Look at you two!" Constance joked with us.

"Shut up, Con! You've got no room to talk! Sleeping on Dougie's lap," I smirked, trying to get her red hot.

"I was tired, and YOU were nowhere to be found!" she snapped back at me.

"Whatever you say, sis," I joked. I saw Dougie nervously chuckle. What was that? Did HE like HER? He better not! But, maybe he did...


	8. Chapter 7: Shocks and Surprises

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly

Chapter 7

Constance POV

The two guys played cards for a while, laughing and having a great time, until it was sundown. I didn't understand why Harry was acting the way he was. One moment, he totally hates Dougie because he has to work with him, the next, he wants to be his best friend. It was all a bit suspicious to me. I was going to figure it out.

"Hey Constance, may I sit here with you?" Dougie asked.

"Oh, um, sure. Of course. I'd love you to," I said, coming out of my thoughts. I turned around to find Harry fast asleep, sitting up against a hay bail. Dougie sat down beside me and grinned.

"Your brother is really… interesting," he told me.

"I haven't really gotten the opportunity to release him into the wild with his own kind yet," I joked. This made Dougie chuckle briefly. He looked down and began playing with his fingers. Every once in a while, he would look at me, but when I would look back, he would turn away. "Dougie, what's wrong?" I asked, confused.

"Oh, um, nothing," he tried to assure me, grinning. He took my hand and said, "I promise." What was he doing? He barely knew me. I was afraid of what was going to happen next, and sure enough, he began to lean in to kiss me.

"Dougie!" I yelled at him, pushing him back. "What are you doing?!"

"I-I-I, I'm so sorry. I, I just, um, I feel so stupid," he sputtered, his cheeks bright red out of embarrassment. "I'm just going to sit back there, next to Harry," he said, and as we were turning around we found Harry awoken, a tear running down his face.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked him, worried.

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine," he sniffled, half-grinning at me. I knew he was lying, so I stopped the horses.

"What is wrong?" I asked him in all seriousness.

"It's just, nothing. I might tell you later," he sighed.

"Tell me now!" I demanded.

He motioned for me to move my ear to his mouth, and what he whispered put me into shock. "I think I like Dougie," he whispered. I giggled, then fainted.

**Hey, sorry this chapter is short. I kinda have to share the computer with my brother, so I sometimes don't get as much as I hope done. -Sam**


	9. Chapter 8: A Mutual Agreement

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly

Chapter 8  
Harry POV

"What did you say to her?!" Dougie screamed at me after Constance fell backwards, out cold.

"It is NONE of your business! She asked what was wrong! She wanted to know so urgently! I tell her, she faints," I snapped back at his raised tone of voice.

"Harry, what's your problem? You are just nothing but mean to everybody!" he yelled, finally standing up for himself. "I was scared of you at first, but now I just see that you're just a coward in there!"

That hurt me. I wasn't going to let it slide either. "Oh, really? I'M the coward? You're the one who has been spoon fed all he knows. Oh, I'm Dougie! I can do math and science! And, not only that, but you were just rejected by my sister! You're such a loser! That's why I didn't want to work along with you!" I threw at him, one mean remark coming out after the last.

"If I'm such a loser, please, tell me why YOU'RE the one whose only friend is their sister?" he spat out.

"At least I have my sister, Mr. Lonely!" I threw back quickly.

"You're going down now, Judd! I'm going to kill you for that!" he screamed at me, the tears built up in his eyes now streaming down his face. He pushed me backwards off the cart and into the mud. He swung a punch at me and hit me right in the jaw, causing multitudes of pain in my face. He just kept swinging and swinging. I couldn't believe I was being beat up by him. Even though I didn't have much strength left, I decided to reach up, and grab his wrists to stop the hitting. I looked into his eyes and I could see much malice and agony he had for me now. He tried to look away from me. "Dougie," I mumbled.

"What?" he asked, the tears once again streaming down his red cheeks.

"I-I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for all those things I said. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I don't mean them. It's just who I am. I tell myself I don't need anybody else. I tell myself that I'm too good for them, and I don't need them. But in reality, I know deep down that I'm the one nobody needs. I'm a terrible person, and I know it. And if you don't forgive me… I don't think I could forgive myself," I confessed to him, guilt overcoming me.

"H-harry, what do you mean by that?" he asked me, trying to choke back his tears.

"Dougie, will you be my key?" I asked him, half smiling.

He nodded. "Of course I will." He got off of the spot where he was sitting on me and stood up. I also stood up beside him. We awkwardly smiled at each other, and he looked away quickly out of embarrassment.

I turned his chin back to look at me. "Dougie, please look at me," I begged him. His eyes slowly looked back to mine. We looked into each other's eyes for the longest time, and it felt like forever was passing as I peered into the bright blue eyes of the younger boy who stood next to me. I leaned in and quickly pecked a kiss upon his lips. He stood there, frozen in shock. "I-I'm sorry…" I trembled. "I think I'll go wake Constance," I told him, making an excuse to get away from this awkward situation.

"Harry," he stopped me, grabbing onto my wrist.

"What?" I asked, turning around. He snaked his arms around my neck and kissed me again. It wasn't a quick, little kiss either. It was a passionate kiss that meant something to both of us. It meant a lot to me. Since I had first laid my eyes upon the boy, it was what I had wanted. I just didn't know that he did as well.

"Well, boys. It's good to know that I'm now out of this. But Dougie, you got over ME quite quickly," Constance interrupted, now awake behind us.

"I'm not completely over you yet," Dougie winked back at her, making me feel a pang of jealousy toward her, but then again, I always have. She has always gotten everything and taken it all for granted. She would meet a boy, it would be like any other day of the week. She would be given something, it would be like she was expecting it. Why could I never be that lucky? Oh well, I think I've finally met my own boy…


	10. Chapter 9: A Perfect Fit

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly. Simple as pie.

Chapter 9

Dougie's POV

"Well, c'mon boys!" Constance waved us back up onto the cart. Harry took my hand and pulled me up. He sat down and motioned for me to sit on his lap. I grinned, and he pulled me down into his arms. "We wasted a great deal of daylight," she scolded us.

"Well, if you wouldn't have fainted, we probably wouldn't have wasted it," Harry piped up, not wanting to take the blame for this.

"If you two would've woken me up, we would probably be two times the distance we are now!" Constance threw back, not going down without a fight. "But no, you two had to almost kill each other, tell a sob story, and suck face with each other!"

Harry was speechless at this and quietly mumbled, "I'm sorry Constance." I don't think even Con had seen this side of Harry before. She was shocked that he actually took the blame for something. He actually apologized. But after she looked away, Harry leaned over and whispered, "For not making my move on him sooner," in my ear. I shook my head, a smile across my face. He winked at me and kissed my cheek.

We travelled a while, Harry cuddling me in his arms. That was until Constance asked, "Hey Dougie, would you mind taking the reins for me?"

"Um, sure," I answered. I tried to squirm out of Harry's arms, but he wouldn't let me go. I turned around to see a sad puppy dog look on his face. "Harry, you have to let me go," I told him, still trying to break free.

"Nope. I'm not going to," he told me sternly.

"Then how am I going to take the reins?" I asked him.

"Like this," was all he said before he swooped me up into his arms and stood up.

"Harry! Put me down!" I yelled at him, kicking furiously into the air. He sat down on the edge of the cart, placed me between his legs, and put the reins in my hands.

"See! It was quite simple," he joked with me.

"Don't do that again," I ordered him.

"How would you stop me from doing it?" he asked me, a smirk wide across his face. I sighed and he chuckled in success.

"You guys are adorable, but this is making me sick," Constance joked, fake gagging.

Harry turned around and gave her a death stare. "You're not funny," he told her, anger in his voice.

After some time, Harry had fallen asleep, his arms tightly wrapped around my waist, under the blanket I had covered us in. I couldn't help but admire him. I liked him. I never imagined that I would be with him, but I think I'm glad that I am now. He made me smile, something that wouldn't have happened if I were still locked up in that schoolhouse. All in all, I think I'm happy that I'm the key now. Yet I know, there's a lot of danger soon coming our way.


	11. Chapter 10: Fresh Faces

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly

Chapter 10

Constance POV

I enjoyed teasing those two. It was fun. I barely ever got to tease Harry when he was with a girl. Or in this case, a guy. But when the chance comes, I always seize my opportunity. It brings me pleasure to see that death stare that he gives me whenever I say something.

As I sat there, the power of sleep began overwhelming me. Everytime I began to give in, I would pull myself awake, but even that wasn't working too well. After a while, I just gave into it. That was, until I had heard my name being screamed over and over. I snapped out of my slumber to find a dirty scavenger in front of me.

"Hello, love," he winked at me, his rancid breath hitting me in the face. As I went to scream, he put his dirty hand over my mouth. "Well, aren't you a pretty one?" he asked, licking his lips. "I bet I could get a great deal for you." I felt pure terror rush through me as he tied me up and threw me over his shoulder. I also saw Dougie tied up, and Harry was lying on the ground, a small puddle of blood under him. I started panicking and flailing around mercilessly. I was thrown into their carriage beside another man, whom I didn't know, and was taken away from my only family.

I fumbled around, trying to reach the small pocket knife I had in my waistband. It was no use. I nudged the unconscious, blonde man next to me. He rustled around a bit before waking up and seeing me. He started panting, but I quieted him, not wanting to be heard by the scavenger who kidnapped us. "Grab the pocket knife off my belt and cut my ropes," I whispered, instructing him.

He looked at me, trembling. "What? How did? Where are we?" he asked, terrified.

"Please, just help me," I begged him. He reached over and pulled out the pocket knife, working at the ropes. When I felt them snap and I was free, I followed suit, cutting away the ropes that tied his wrists together.

"H-how are we goinng to get out of here?" he asked, worried.

"I think I have a plan," I assured him. "But first, this guy doesn't seem to be the brightest. Maybe he put his stolen weapons in here too," I pondered the idea, searching all the boxes in the carriage. Sure enough, there was a whole crate filled with stolen knives and swords. I searched through it, trying to find a few I liked. I recognized one right away and felt angry that he had stolen it. It was Harry's good knife, the one he used to try and kill Dougie. I took it and put it into my boot, along with a few others I liked. I gave one to the blonde man who was with me.

"Thank you, but I'm not o-one f-for killing th-things," he stuttered.

"Well, you're going to have to help some if you want to get out of here,...," I ordered him, motioning him to tell me his name.

"Oh, T-tom," he said.

"Well Tom, get ready to break free," I smirked. I opened the door of the carriage. He looked at me, his eyes full of worry. "Follow me," I told him before climbing out and getting on the roof of the vehicle.

"Hey! How the hell did you get out here?" the scavenger asked, furious. I kicked him in the side of his face, sending him off the cart. I jumped down beside him and was about to slit his throat when I heard a loud boom and saw him die. I looked around, bewildered by what this was. A man jumped out of one of the nearby trees. He blew away the smoke pouring from the barrel of the metal device he had used on the dead scavenger.

"Hi there," he smiled at me, a thick accent in his voice, one in which I had never heard before. "I'm Danny."


	12. Chapter 11: From Bad to Worse

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly. This is tiring...

Chapter 11

Harry POV

I woke up with a bound Dougie crying over me. He kept mumbling something to himself. I couldn't really make it out though. I think I heard "love" in there. I slowly began to sat up, and Dougie's sad eyes brightened and sparkled.

"Oh Harry! I thought you were dead!" he yelled, leaning against my chest. I put my arms around him and held him as I knew that was exactly what he wanted.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Poynter," I smirked at him.

"Oh, then I'll have to try harder. But this isn't the important part right now. Harry, they took Constance," he told me. I was still smiling until his words sank in. I froze, scared of the thought that I might never get to see her again.

I became stern. "We're going to find her. I mean it, right now. Let's go!" I proclaimed.

"B-but Harry, I'm, um, sorta, still tied up," he reminded me.

"Well come on and I'll cut them when we get a knife," I told him as if it were an extremely simple answer to a dumb question. He looked confused for a moment, but soon went along with it and followed me.

We searched for any clues to where Constance might have been taken, until we found skidded hoof prints and wheel tracks. We quickly followed them when we found Constance and a blonde man sitting on the ground beside a scavenger's corpse and a carriage. I ran for her, but when I got to the front of the carriage, a man turned around the side of it, holding a weapon in my face.

"Take another step," he said, "and I'll blow your head off."

I gulped and stepped back, holding my hands in the air. "Please, just don't hurt her," I begged him.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," he told me, urging me backwards with his weapon placed a short distance back from between my eyes.

"Look, she's my sister. I don't want her hurt. I beg of you. Please, show some mercy!" I pleaded with the man. He hesitantly lowered his weapon from my face and put it on his belt.

"Are you working for King Zaroff?" he asked, still unsure of me.

"No, we're working against him. We're told we must go slay him and restore the kingdom to its former glory," I answered.

"You are the key and lock?" he asked.

"Yes. Me and him," I affirmed, motioning to the still tied up Dougie.

"Then, it is an honor," he said unexpectedly. "I am dearly sorry for the trouble I have just previously caused you."

He bowed and stepped out of my way. I ran to Constance to check if she was okay, which she was. She pulled something out of her boot. "Lookie what I found, Harold," she snickered, handing my knife over to me.

I took it and glared at her. "Do not call me Harold, Constance Melody Judd," I threw back at her.

"Oh you just love to say my middle name, don't you?" she asked sarcastically.

"Actually, yes. Yes I do," I grinned at her.

"Umm, excuse me, I still have a bit of a problem," Dougie reminded, coming up behind me.

"Oh yeah! Sorry Dougie!" I yelled, quickly getting up and cutting him free.

"Dougie, Harry, this is Tom," Constance introduced us to the blonde man beside her, obviously in shock, as he was shaking and mumbling to himself.

"Hey mate, you alright?" Dougie asked, getting down in front of him.

"Don't make me kill anything!" he pleaded.

"I-I won't," Dougie told him, confused. He comforted Tom while Constance stood up and led me to the guy who about killed me nearly 5 minutes earlier.

"Harry, this is Danny, but I know you two have already met," she smirked.

"Shut up," I mumbled.

"I am once again so sorry for threatening you. I had no clue you were part of the lock and key prophecy," he apologized, shaking my hand. "I would be honored to join you in your fight if you're willing to take me under your wing."

"It would be a great help and pleasure to have you," I smiled.

"Thank you," Danny smiled back, nodding at me.

I glanced over to where Tom and Dougie were sitting. Dougie was holding Tom's hands in his and looking into his sad eyes. I wished it had been me in Tom's place and felt sad that it wasn't. Tom started crying and Dougie pulled him into a hug, trying to calm him. When he became calm, Dougie asked him something and Tom responded with a nod. Dougie grinned really wide and pulled Tom in for another hug. I walked over, somewhat pissed off about all of this contact between the two of them. "What's going on?" I asked them.

"Harry! Tom wants to help us fight Zaroff!" Dougie yelled excitedly, and I thought about Tom getting really close and clingy with MY Dougie. So, to show that Dougie was mine, I did something really dumb.

"That's great!" I yelled, pulling Dougie to his feet. I kissed him sweetly right in front of Tom, as if to show off my prized possession.

"You aren't happy Harry," Dougie accused after he pulled away from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Damn, he could see right through me.

"I can see right through you," he said. I knew it! "You are terrible at hiding your emotions. You're jealous," he told me.

I looked at him, speechless, before he helped Tom up and took him over to the carriage. "Now we have something more luxurious to ride in," Dougie joked with Tom, getting in and pulling Tom with him.

"Nice move," Constance sneered.

At this, I lost all control. I snapped. I overreacted. I turned to face her, gave her hateful eyes, and slapped her square across the face. After I had done it, I yelled, "Why do you have to be like that!?" Then, I stormed off to the woods, alone. This is why I only work alone. You get attached too easily.


	13. Chapter 12: Unconventional Problems

Disclaimer: Still no McFly. :(

Chapter 12

Dougie's POV

Tom and I abruptly stopped talking after we heard the loud echo of a slap outside the vehicle. I slowly peered out, seeing a sobbing Constance holding her reddening face as Danny held her and tried to calm her down. Then, I saw a fuming Harry disappear into the woods. I knew it was partially my fault, if not more. I was the one who had made Harry lose his temper. I was the one that walked away from Harry with another guy I had just met. "Tom, I have to go get Harry," I announced, getting up and moving out of the doorway.

"Let him calm down. He needs to go blow off steam. Stay here with me," Tom said, yanking my arm, making me fall down on his lap.

"Tom, quit it," I said.

"Only when you stop being so good looking," Tom smiled, suddenly poking me in the side, making me squirm and giggle. "Somebody's ticklish," Tom smirked.

"Tom! Stop it!" I yelled through laughs.

"Make me," Tom replied softly. I grabbed his hands, and he smiled at me. I glared at him, wanting to go get my Harry. He quickly kissed me, but I pushed him away.

"Tom!" I screamed. "I'm with Harry!"

"I-I'm sorry," he mumbled, turning extremely red and cowering in the corner.

I watched him with eyes of sorrow and pity. I knew he didn't mean any harm, but he needs to give me space. He was just being too... invasive for my likings.

I jumped out of the carriage and realized that Constance and Danny had been watching the whole scene. They were in shock and staring at me. "Wh- bu- why?" Constance asked.

"I didn't do anything!" I yelled back.

"Actually, you and Tom kissed behind Harry's back," she pointed out.

"He kissed me! You know I love Harry!" I yelled, making her gasp at me saying I loved him. Oh great... I yelled in frustration and bolted to the woods to get away from the multiple awkward situations back at camp.

I came upon his figure and I ran after him. He turned his head, saw me, and took off running too. But, he was running _away_ from me. We ran through plenty of forest before I started to catch up. "Harry!" I yelled. "Please stop and talk to me!"

"Why? Go talk to Tom if you want to socialize so badly!" he yelled back.

I slowed myself down to a halt, hurt by what he said. "But I want to talk to you," I mumbled to myself.

I looked around for Harry, even though he had absolutley no desire in seeing me at the moment. I moaned his name through the trees, even though I knew he wasn't going to answer. That was when I began to hear the subtle sobbing. I had almost missed it through my loud calls. But now I heard it. It was a light, almost inaudible sob coming from above me. I looked up and saw Harry in the tree, his head in his hands. "Harry?" I asked.

"What?" he mumbled.

"Can you please come down here?" I asked further.

"No," he bluntly replied.

"Why not?" I questioned him.

"I don't want to see you," he spat at me viciously.

We were both silent for a time before I asked, "What about our quest? Our partnership? How will we defeat Zaroff if you're in this tree?"

"Screw the quest! I think I'm going home. I can't handle this," Harry broke down.

"Please come down," I begged him.

"No!" he yelled.

"Then I guess I'll have to come up there," I told him. I began climbing the tall tree to get to where Harry was sitting at the top. I had gotten about 14 branches up when I felt my foot slip and before I knew it, I was dangling from the branch in about the middle of the tree's height. "Harry!" I yelped. "Help me! I can't hold on for much longer!"

But he just sat there. He didn't move a muscle. I heard the branch cracking at my weight. Even when it finally snapped, Harry didn't even move or try to help me from falling to the hard ground. After I impacted, my vision was blurred and I knew I was going to pass out. Exactly what happened. But right before I had, I saw Harry get down, look at me with pity, and walk away deeper into the woods.


	14. Chapter 13: Curse of Cravings

Disclaimer: Really? I don't own 'em. They own themselves. Simple as that.

Chapter 13

Danny POV

I saw Dougie run off after Harry and I sighed. I was going to help out. I got into the carriage and Tom was still sitting in the corner, holding his legs. "Tom?" I asked.

"Go away!" he yelled at me. I nodded, even though he hadn't even looked at me, and turned myself. "Wait," I heard Tom whisper.

"What is it?" I asked, turning back to see Tom's scared eyes.

"Please stay," he begged me. I once again nodded and sat back onto the seat with him. While I expected him to explain what had come over him to do such a thing while he knew Dougie was with Harry, he instead scooted himself near me and laid his head down on my chest.

"Um, Tom," I started, not knowing what to do.

"Yeah Danny?" he asked, looking up at me.

"Never mind," I told him. He put his head back down and I wrapped my arms around him, trying to make him feel better about what had happened earlier.

Hours went by and we still were in the same position by the time it was dark outside. Dougie was not yet back, so I decided to go look for him and Harry. I started walking through the dark forest to look for the boys. "Dougie!" I yelled. I heard a muffled answer in the distance.

I chased it down until I found a bruised and battered Dougie lying on the ground in front of a large pine tree. "What happened to you?" I asked him.

"Harry was up the tree. I tried to get him, but I fell," he mumbled back. I inspected him to see if anything was broken. Nothing was. He was very lucky I had come looking for him.

"Where's Harry now?" I asked, seeing he was no longer in the tree.

"He ran off. He said he was going home," Dougie told me.

"I'm taking you back to camp," I insisted.

"No. Harry might come back!" he protested.

"I don't care," I said, picking him up and carrying him back to camp.

"Dougie! What happened?" Constance asked frantically.

"Fell out of a tree," he grinned at her.

"Is he okay?" Constance asked me.

"I think so. He's just a bit banged up. He's got a few bruises, not much wrong," I informed her.

"Oh, good," she sighed, relieved. She helped me prop him against a rock, and I turned and began walking back to the forest. "Where are you going?" Constance asked.

"After your brother," I answered bluntly. I went off searching for Harry. It was a tiring walk, but it soon paid off.

I could hear the chatter of teeth and a sniffling noise. "Harry?" I asked, searching around where I had heard the voice coming from. The search was a bit easier as the full moon was shining down through the trees.

"Don't come over here. I'm warning you," I heard Harry say cautiously.

I ignored what he said and ran over to the source of the voice. I was shocked at what I saw, stumbled back and fell to the ground. "Wh-wha? What have you done?" I trembled, seeing a dead and mutilated archer on the ground in front of me. Then I looked at Harry and saw his face covered in the man's blood.

"I-I made a mistake, Danny," he stuttered, shaking badly. "I went too deep into these woods."

"You're sick!" I yelled, shuffling back from him on the ground.

"Please, you don't understand," he begged, reaching for me.

"What's not to understand?! You killed him! And not just that, you ate him too!" I screamed, absolutely afraid of the scene in front of me.

"I have been cursed! Just, please hear me out!" Harry yelled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I went too deep into the woods and I had collapsed. Then, this elderly woman took me into her hut and fed me all types of food. Most of them were horrible and I didn't eat. Then she told me that I was too picky of an eater and she cursed me, telling me that there would be one thing that I would crave from now until I learned my lesson," Harry explained to me.

"And what is it you crave?" I asked, freaked out.

"Blood. I crave blood, Danny," he told me.

I gulped and watched as he went from trembling to sitting completely still. His eyes changed from their normal light blue to a dark metallic grey colour and his canine teeth grew longer and sharper. Then he just sat and looked at me, eyeing me up. I wanted to run, but I was frozen at the sight in front of my eyes. That was when he lunged at me, leaping on top of me. "HARRY! STOP!" I screamed as he tried to bite into my throat.

I pushed him back, stood up and bolted back to camp. "Where's Harry?" Constance asked as she heard me come up from behind.

I ignored the question, poured water on the fire, grabbed her and Dougie and pulled us all into the carriage, pulling the door shut and lodging something in the handle so it couldn't be opened. "Danny, what are you doing?" Dougie asked me.

"There's something really wrong with Harry," I answered.


	15. Chapter 14: Quarantined

Disclaimer: Do not, I repeat, do NOT own McFly.

Chapter 14  
Tom POV

I had fallen asleep with Danny holding me in an embrace. I couldn't tell what it was, but something just felt right. When I had woken up though, it was sudden. I was being pushed farther into the corner as everybody piled in and Danny sealed off the door. "Danny, what are you doing?" Dougie asked.

"There's something really wrong with Harry," he answered.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I had found him in the woods and he had killed this poor man. The body was in pieces all over the ground. And not only that, but Harry had been eating him," Danny panicked.

Everybody went silent and I could see Danny was shaking. I hugged him to calm him down. "Guys! We have company!" Dougie yelled. We peered out the window to see Harry, looking in at us with bright, silver eyes.

He tapped on the window with his knuckles. "Please let me in," he begged. "It's cold and dark out here."

Constance was still unsure about all of this and asked, "Should we let him in?"

"Constance, look at him! He's not Harry! He's a beast!" Danny yelled, motioning to Harry's blood soaked face and his metallic eyes.

"He's still my brother," Constance protested.

"Not right now," Danny said simply. "I say we wait it out in here for the night and see if he changes by morning."

"I agree," I added, defending Danny's argument. Wherever he was, I was going.

"Well, I don't think it's right," Constance said, shaking her head.

"Dougie?" Danny asked. We all looked at Dougie who had his hand pressed against the window, perfectly aligned with Harry's pressed against the other side.

"We should get him," Dougie mumbled, not taking his eyes off Harry.

"Doug, if you go out there, he's just going to feast on you like you're a piece of raw meat," Danny pointed out.

"I don't care," Dougie threw back.

"Nobody is going out there! That's final! I'm not letting any of you get hurt or killed on my watch!" Danny dictated. At that, I was glad I had been on his side. "Now, so that none of you are tempted," he said, hanging a piece of cloth around the window so nobody could see Harry. "Got to sleep."

I snuggled with Danny and as soon as I knew we were the only ones awake, I sat up and talked to him. "Dan, are we going to be okay?" I asked.

"We should be, as long as they don't do anything stupid," Danny said, motioning to Doug and Constance.

"Are we gonna be stuck in here?" I asked.

"If Harry isn't normal by sunrise, yes," he answered.

"Are we gonna starve?" I asked further, worried.

"Tom, don't ask me stuff like this. You're just scaring yourself," he sighed. As he sighed, his dark, curly hair flopped about and I couldn't help but notice how cute it was. I liked Danny. I had since I met him, when he killed the scavenger and saved my life. Well, Constance had done most of the work, but he helped. He got me out of the carriage, as I was in shock, and he sat me down and looked into my eyes, asking me if I was hurt anywhere. I had told him no, as nothing did hurt, although my heart was melting for the pretty blue eyes that were looking at me with worry.

"Tom, you should go to sleep," Danny whispered, pulling me from my memories.

"I Don't want to," I argued.

"Why not?" he asked.

I hadn't thought about this. Think quickly, Tom! "Um, because you aren't," I answered.

"I will when the others get up," he told me.

"Well then so will I," I grinned at him.

He shook his head in protest, but smiled back and gave in, "Fine then."

I rested my head on his shoulder and everything was silent and peaceful for a while, until I said, "Thank you, Danny."

"Thank me? For what?" he laughed.

"For doing your best to make sure I've been happy and protected," I answered.

"Oh, that's nothing. I'm just glad you're safe, unlike Harry," he smiled, making me melt once again.

"Hey! I can hear you! I'm fine!" Harry yelled from outside.

Danny and I cracked up and I once again found myself in his arms. We smiled at each other and kept eye contact for a while. I was sure he was going to kiss me, but just as he began coming closer to me, Constance shuffled around in her sleep. We looked away and started talking about our lives. We continued chatting until the sun began to rise.

We were sure the other were soon going to wake up, so we got ready to go to sleep. "Night Tom," Danny told me, changing his position and closing his eyes.

"Goodnight, Danny," I replied before I quickly placed a kiss on his lips and buried my head in his chest.

"Tom," Danny started.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I know we've just met, but I love you," he mumbled.

SUCCESS! "I love you too Danny," I told him. He pulled me into a tight embrace and we fell asleep together as everybody else were awakening.


	16. Chapter 15: Normal, For Now

Disclaimer: .ylFcM nwo t'noD

Chapter 15  
Constance POV

I woke up the next morning to hear, "I know we've just met, but I love you."

I thought it had been a dream, but then in reply I heard, "I love you too Danny." I still had my eyes closed because if it was real, I didn't want them to know I heard. I would pick on them later as I always did. They fell asleep and I opened my eyes, peeking out the curtain to find the sun shining bright. I looked around for Harry and found him lying on the ground, around a pile of body parts. Danny had been right. I knocked on the window, waking Harry. He stretched, stood up, and came over to the window. I took notice that his eyes were no longer silver, and his teeth were back to normal. I figured it was safe to go out.

I stepped outside and Harry looked at me, worried about what he had done to the man on the ground. "What happened last night?" he asked.

"You ate him," I squeaked.

He started to get upset and he fell to the ground. "Con, am I crazy?" he asked me

"No, you've just been cursed," I smiled.

"No I mean, altogether? In my whole life?" he asked and I could tell he was stressed.

"Harry, I don't think you are," I tried to soothe him.

"How else would you explain my problems? I get something good, but I always ruin it and end up paying the consequences," he sighed, holding his head in his hands.

"Look, Dougie will take you back. I promise. And we'll get this curse to go away," I told him.

"Yes, I will. I tried to yesterday, but you kept running away from me," Dougie mumbled, getting out of the carriage.

"Dougie, I'm so sorry," Harry apologized, walking toward him.

"I know you are," Dougie replied, stepping away.

"What is it?" Harry asked on the verge of breaking down.

"You scare the hell out of me," Dougie confessed.

"But, I'm still me. I just, change, every full moon," Harry pleaded.

"Danny told us differently. He told us he found you munching away on a guy last night," Doug said, not making eye contact with Harry.

"Yes, I did. But, that wasn't my choice. It's what this curse does. It makes you hungry for others, people you love and care about, even people you don't know. It makes you want to eat everybody you can get in your grasp," Harry explained.

"And do you want to eat me?" Dougie asked, terrified.

"Not right now. I only do every full moon," Harry said.

"Harry," Dougie sighed.

"Doug," Harry sighed too, walking over to Dougie and pulling him into a hug. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. When all this is over, I promise I will return you safely home."

"I don't wanna go home," Dougie confessed.

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"There's nothing for me there. I left and brought everything with me, planning on never going back," Doug told him.

"You can stay with me and Con then," he smiled.

"I would like that," Dougie smiled, making me smile too.

The two of them hugged for a while before I broke them up by saying, "I'm just alone."

"You're not alone, Constance," Harry said.

"Yeah, I think Danny's taken a liking for you," Dougie added. I pointed in the carriage to Tom and Danny, asleep in each other's arms. Danny was snoring loudly and drooling on Tom. We all laughed and Dougie said, "Don't worry about it, Con. Somebody will come your way. I'm sure of it," Dougie convinced me and we got into the carriage, leaving Harry to direct us to Zaroff's kingdom.


	17. Chapter 16: Fun With Humiliation

Disclaimer: I only own the plot. Not McFly. I'm 100% sure of it.

Chapter 16

Danny POV

A few hours I woke up, still with Tom on my lap, but I was soaked. I must've drooled again. Oh, great. From the other side of the carriage I heard, "I know we've just met, but I love you." Oh, no. They _had _been awake...

"I love you too, Danny," another voice said. I looked up and saw Constance and Dougie smirking at me.

"It's not nice to make fun of people, Constance," Dougie chuckled.

"You did it too," Constance added.

"I'm allowed to make fun of them though. It's my job as the lonely one," Constance giggled and I could feel the embarrassment flushing my face into a shade of bright red.

"Danny," Tom mumbled, squirming in his sleep.

"He's thinking about you," Constance snickered. I stayed silent, but tried to wake Tom up, not wanting to be further humiliated by the things Tom was dreaming about.

"No mummy, don't make me eat lettuce for breakfast! I'm not a bunny rabbit!" Tom cried from his sleep, making all of us, even me, laugh.

"Tom, wake up," I ordered, shaking him gently.

He mumbled, rubbed his eyes, sat up, and put on his glasses. "Why am I wet?" he asked. Everyone cracked up.

"I'm sorry. I sorta, drool, sometimes," I confessed.

"I wish you woulda told me that _before_ I fell asleep on you," Tom sighed, stripping off his drenched vest. "What's for breakfast. I'm starved."

We all laughed again, then Constance replied with, "We don't usually eat breakfast, but if you want, I've got some lettuce, bunny rabbit."

Tom's face went pale and he squeaked, "Was I talking?"

"Just a little," Dougie answered, trying to conceal a howl of laughter.

Constance and Dougie looked at each other and Constance repeated what she had said earlier, "I know we've just met, but I love you."

Dougie added, "I love you too, Danny."

I looked at Tom, he was embarrassed beyond compare. I pulled him close, telling him it was okay. Then I noticed something for the first time. The curtain on the window had been taken down. "Why's the window exposed?" I asked. Then I also realized the carriage was moving. "And who's driving?" I asked, stern.

"Harry's all better for now," Constance murmured.

"Did you two go out there?" I asked with a harsh tone in my voice.

"Maybe," Dougie answered.

"I told you two not to go out there under any circumstances!" I screamed at them.

"We're sorry, but he had forgotten what happened last night and his eyes and teeth were back to normal," Constance pointed out.

"Do you think that matters!? He seemed normal when I first found him last night too!" I snapped at them. "But then, he leaped on me and tried ripping my throat out!" I felt Tom's hand squeeze my arm in worry.

"But he hasn't tried to attack _us_!" they defended.

"I'm ashamed of you two!" I scowled them.

"Well, if you don't believe us, go see for yourself," they said, gesturing to the door. I once again felt Tom's hand contract more and he looked at me with concern.

"I refuse to go out there," I argued.

"Well then, all you have to trust is our good judgement," Constance said.

I sighed and Tom urged me, "Let's just trust what they say and we can find out if they're right later." I nodded and that was that, for now...


	18. Chapter 17: Multiple Battles

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly.

Chapter 17

Harry's POV

I couldn't imagine what I had done last night. I mean, I had memories of it, but I couldn't bring myself to believe that they were true. It made me sick to think about. I was sick. I was scared. I was hungry. I almost killed Danny. And now he wants nothing to do with me . He's just sitting in that carriage with Tom, Constance and Dougie, telling them about how evil I really am. I sighed and mumbled, "Dougie." I wished he was out here, sitting with me. He probably doesn't trust me anymore though. I don't blame him. He's afraid. Now how will we defeat King Zaroff? I sighed again, looked up, and let out a loud groan.

Dougie's POV

"Danny?" I asked the man across from me who was falling in and out of sleep.

"Yeah, Doug?" he asked me questioningly.

"Did Harry really try to eat you alive?" I asked for clarification.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Are you sure?" I asked further.

"Dougie, yes. I am sure. I've been sure the other 48 times you've asked me this too," he told me, opening one eye to look at me.

"He wasn't just trying to beat you up or something? Because he likes to do that a lot," I asked.

"No! No! He tried eating me! He leaped onto me and tried biting into my throat! Believe me! Now look, I'm annoyed by this! Don't ask again!" he yelled at me harshly.

"I-I'm sorry," I cowered, pulling my legs up and resting my chin on my knees.

"No, I'm sorry for snapping out. I know you're upset by all of this and I shouldn't have reacted like that," he apologized to me, getting up and moving onto the seat next to me.

"I can't even imagine him being a cannibal. It's just so-" I abruptly stopped mid sentence as I felt sick. I opened the door, jumped out, and ran through the forest. I vomited in a shrub and sat by a tree trunk, shaking out of fear. Harry must've seen me as I heard the horses squeal out and footsteps ran after me. When they finally found me, I saw a worried Harry looking down at me.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, concerned.

"You tried to eat Danny?" I asked him in return.

"Doug, I didn't mean to. It had just overtaken me. Why would I eat another human if I were me?" he questioned me. I kept myself from crying, but tear did well up in my eyes and my glasses fogged from my hot, humid breath. He stooped down to me and took my hands in his own. "I promise I won't hurt you. You just have to trust me," he begged me.

I looked into his eyes. The blue eyes I had fallen in love with. They weren't the scary silver color as they had been. As I established that he truly was my Harry, I quickly leaned in and kissed him. "I love you Harry," I told him after we pulled apart.

"I love you too Dougs. And trust me, no matter what, I will always love you enough to protect you from whatever took me over last night," he assured me, winning and warming my heart once again. He let go of one of my hands, got up, and pulled me up with his other hand that was locked within mine. He took me back to the carriage and I assured the others that I was okay. When they were all relieved, they went back inside and closed the door behind them. Harry led me up onto the driver's platform with him and I sat on his lap as he got the horses going again.

2 Weeks Later

"Harry!" I called out, yelling for backup.

"I got you Doug!" Constance told me, helping to reduce the amount of evil royal guards trying to kill me. "Duck!" she instructed me. I did so and she completely decapitated a guard, allowing me to stab two more of them in the abdomen. When I stood back up, we both took out 3 guards each and as our herd had been eliminated, we sprinted to help the others. Tom was clinging to Danny's leg and Danny and Harry were killing many guards together. After they had come to an agreement, they were an unstoppable killing machine of a team. It made me a bit jealous that i couldn't be Harry's partner in violence, but Danny was a good friend, so it always passed.

"Doug, do me a big favor, please," Danny pleaded.

I took out another guard and said, "Sure thing. What is it?"

"Take Tom away to somewhere safe for me. If he gets hurt, I won't be able to live with myself," Danny commanded me. I took out two more guards before unlatching Tom from Dan's leg.

"C'mon," I urged him, pulling him off the ground.

"No! I'm not leaving Danny!" he refused.

"Yes you are! Now let's go!" I dictated, dragging him away from the fight and hiding him in a cave.

I got back to the fight to find Danny finishing off the guards, but Constance was down on her knees, leaning over something, a body, Harry... I got down and collapsed over his mortally wounded body. He had a long laceration across his chest and was losing blood at a fast pace. He wasn't going to die. Not here. Not before we took care of Zaroff and lived a happy life together, right? Maybe I'm, wrong. I just hope I'm not...


	19. Chapter 18: No Matter The Cost

Disclaimer: Don't own McFly.

Chapter 18  
Harry's POV

Dougie ran off, taking Tom somewhere safer than the battle. I watched them run off, making sure nobody was going to attack them. Then, I felt the sharp blade slash across my chest and I fell to the ground. Just as I thought the attacker was going to finish me, I saw his head fall off to the ground beside me. Constance got down on her knees and hovered over me, looking at my wound. Danny finished killing the remainder of the guards as Dougie was running back. He saw me and collapsed, throwing himself to my side, but not touching the laceration.

"No! Harry!" he cried, gripping onto my arm.

"Dougie, he won't survive much longer," Constance informed him, as if telling him to tell me goodbye.

"NO! He's not going to leave me!" Doug snapped back.

At that moment, I felt something take me over, like something was making me survive. I could tell they noticed as well because that looked at me in fear. Then I felt the same feeling I had that night. I wanted blood. I NEEDED blood. I needed it now. Constance and Danny backed off, but Dougie hadn't noticed my change. He remained crying at my side. "Dougie," I said to catch his attention, craving him.

"What is it?" he asked, looking up at me, his eyes becoming wide with shock. I grabbed his arm forcibly and out of my own control, tried to bite into his wrist. He started panicking and struggled to get out of my restraint over him. "Harry, please!" he sobbed at me. I looked up at his horrified face and let go of him, trying to regain control.

"Dougie, I'm sorry. It's trying to take over me again. I think I need blood to heal myself," I stated, my voice scratchy and hoarse because I was dying.

Dan and Constance looked unconvinced, but Dougie wasn't so sure. Hesitantly, he moved back over to me and asked, "Are you sure?"

"With the little I know about this curse, I'm as sure as I possibly can be," I told him, becoming tired and falling over again.

"Harry! Here!" he yelled at me, putting his angled wrist in my face. "I will do anything to keep you here with me, even if that means letting you eat part of me," he assured me.

"Dougie, don't do it! He's not Harry!" Danny yelled.

Doug quickly turned to face him and replied with, "I know Harry-" At that, the curse took over and I bit into his wrist, cutting him off mid-sentence. As soon as I began to drink him, I felt the cut over my chest begin to mend itself.

Once I knew I was completely healed, I tried letting go of Doug, as he was on the verge of passing out. But I couldn't. I wouldn't let myself. I wanted more. I wanted it all. I wanted all of HIM. He tasted SO nice. His warm blood had such a distinct taste and there was a hint of iron that made me want more and more. That was, until he looked up at me and weakly asked, "Harry, are you soon done?" I could tell that if I had much more, it could kill him. I got myself under control again and pulled away from his oozing wrist. That was when he collapsed and fell over. I felt the curse release me once again like it had that night in the woods. I was back to me, if only for now. Then I remembered Doug on the ground and picked him up into my arms. I took him to our carriage and wrapped his wrist, making sure he wouldn't bleed out.

He kept fading in and out of consciousness to make sure I was okay. After the third time, I replied with, "Dougie, I'm fine. Look, you're the one that isn't now. You need rest," I told him, lying down with him on the carriage seats. And with that, we slept together, more in love with each other than ever before. We had proved that we would do anything for each other, no matter the costs. He was the only one that would ever be for me and I would never look back.


	20. Chapter 19 Part 1: What the hell?

Merry Christmas, my loyal readers! Hope you had a lovely day! I got a present for you all! A two-parter! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 19 Part 1  
Tom's POV

I sat in the cave, waiting and wondering if anybody was coming to get me. Why wouldn't they allow me to stay there with Danny. Well, probably because I was hugging Danny's leg and sobbing like a little girl, but still... It's ridiculous that they had to have Dougie take me away. I can fend for myself. I can fight. I just, choose not to. Violence is never the first answer, in my opinion. There's always reasoning. Even though those guards, with swords and other dangerous weapons came at us wanting a fight...

I wasn't going to sit here and wait any longer. I was going back. If there were still men, I would join in with the fighting, but I hoped there wasn't. I came back to find Harry carrying Dougie in his arms, back to the carriage. "What happened?" I asked persistently.

"I was dying and Dougie sacrificed himself for me," Harry answered bluntly.

I gasped. "Is he... dead?" I asked.

Harry laughed lightly at my reaction. "No. He just fainted. He'll be okay, I think," he replied, flashing an assuring smile at me.

I sighed in relief. "Oh, good. I was worried," I confessed.

"Don't be. He's being protected by me. Just like you're being protected by Danny," he smiled. This infuriated me on the inside, but I just smiled back, not showing my true emotions. "Tom, I'm going to take him in to sleep."

"Okay, I'll go to the others," I told him. They got into the vehicle and I mumbled curses under my breath, angry that nobody believed that I could fight as well as any of them could. My eyes had been fixed on the ground for a time and when I looked back up, Danny was stood about a meter away, his hands behind his back, grinning at me. "Dan!" I yelled. I bolted to him and leaped into his arms.

"Hiya Tommy," he greeted me, resting his head against mine and hugging me as tight as he possibly could.

Three hours later and we had a tiny fire going. Not nearly enough to keep me, Danny and Constance all warm. When neither of us volunteered, Constance groaned, "I guess I'll go gather some fire wood."

When she left, me and Danny were alone, sitting around the fire pit. "Danny," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I'm cold," I said bluntly, holding myself.

"Well then, come here," he instructed me, motioning for his lap.

"I don't want to sit on your lap. It'll be weird when Constance comes back," I objected.

"Well, then freeze I guess," he told me.

I sighed and gave in, getting up, walking over, and sitting down on Danny's warm lap. He wrapped his strong arms around me and held me. "Thank you," I whispered to him.

"No problem," he told me. "I'm just protecting my little Tommy," he teased, ruffling my hair.

This pissed me off. I got off of his lap, fixed my hair, and yelled out, "I don't need your protection! I'm capable of taking care of myself!"

This surprised Danny and before he could say something back, I had stormed off behind him toward the carriage.

Then I heard the roar. I didn't know what it came from, certainly not Danny though. Then I felt the ground shake beneath me. As I was turning around, I heard Danny yell out for me. "Dan!" I yelled as I saw him get picked off the ground by a tall, hooded, shadowy figure.

"Tom! Help me!" he screamed, begging for me to save him.

"Danny, I can't do anyth-" I started to say, scared, but then I thought about what I had just said. I was going to start defending myself. And Danny. "I'm coming!" I yelled back at him. I picked up a sword and ran at the beast. I leaped into the air and swung the sword, taking off the arm of the monster that was gripping Danny. Dan fell to the ground and didn't get up. I hurried over to him and found that he was still breathing, but he was out cold. For a moment, I looked at his unconcious body and completely forgot about the beast behind us. I heard its roar again and as I turned, it picked me up instead.

I tried to break free from its grip, but was unable. It just kept squeezing me. Then I began to feel the most excruciating pain I had ever encountered. It felt like I was being ripped into pieces. Then all of a sudden, it abruptly stopped and I didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. I was standing on the ground, but I didn't feel any impact or the relief of the beast letting me go. Then I saw it run off, in its hand, me.

Wait, what? How is this possible? I looked down at myself only to find I was see through. What the hell!? I saw Danny begin to wake up and I quickly put my problem aside, running over to him and getting down on my knees, I tried to help him up. But I couldn't. What the hell?!

"Danny, what's wrong with me?" I asked him.

He didn't reply. What the hell?!

"Danny! Speak to me! I'm really freaked out right now!" I screamed at him.

Still no reply. He just looked around. "Tom?" he yelled out.

"I'm right here," I told him.

Dan just got up and started looking around, bellowing my name.

"Dan, I'm RIGHT here," I said, going to take his hand, but finding mine went right through his. "What the hell is going on!?" I yelled out.

"They can't hear you. They can't see you. They can't feel you. You are merely a soul. A spirit. You don't have a body. You're practically dead to them," a voice said behind me.

I jumped around and found a guy with black hair and green eyes, dressed in a ragged outfit, looking at me, his hand rested on his hip. "Who are you?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Oliver. I'm dead. Wanna hang out?" the guy asked. What the hell?!


	21. Chapter 19 Part 2: New Friends

Hello everybody! So here's part two of your lovely (but kind of not) present! It is a bit late though... Sorry... What can I say? I'm a lazy procrastinator... But yeah, also I have something that needs to be changed... Oliver should have blue eyes, not green... Whoops... Okay, well, ENJOY! XX

* * *

Chapter 19 Part 2  
Tom's POV

"I-I don't understand," I muttered at Oliver.

"You're sort of dead. I'm bad at explaining it. Hang on," Oliver told me, putting a finger in the air. "Connor! Come here!"

A brunette man with equally dark eyes and similar clothing to Oliver trotted over and looked at me confused. "Who is he?" he asked Oliver.

"Wait, what IS your name?" Oliver asked me.

"I-I'm Tom," I introduced myself.

Something then clicked in Connor's head. He looked at Oliver and simply asked, "Body Burglar?"

"Yeah. I watched the whole thing. It was brutal. I can't believe THAT was what happened to us. It was an oddly heartwarming scene though too," Oliver replied.

"What did he do?" Connor asked.

"He sacrificed himself for his mate," Oliver answered.

I coughed. They both looked at me. "Boyfriend..." I corrected them awkwardly. WHY?! Why did I have to do that?!

"Oh... Sorry... It was sweet..." Oliver apologized, refusing to make eye contact. "Now, for the reason I needed you, Connor. Could you explain the whole 'practically dead' thing to the new one?"

"Sure!" Connor grinned at me. "That thing, it picked you up. And it felt like you were being ripped in half, right?"

"Yeah..." I answered, confused.

"As it did that, it was separating your soul from your body. It then left your soul and took your body. Now you're a ghost. You're practically dead to every living person," Connor explained.

"How can I talk to you two then?" I asked, overwhelmed.

"Who said we were living?" they asked in return.

I thought back to when Oliver introduced himself.

"Hi, I'm Oliver. I'm dead. Wanna hang out?"

And I thought back to earlier when they had been talking.

"I can't believe THAT was what happened to us."

Maybe they weren't living after all...

"Excuse me," I told the guys, needing to walk away and catch myself up.

I was walking by the carriage when I heard faint, muffled sobs and a light voice repeating the phrases, "It's okay. We'll find him. He's okay. I promise." I peaked in to find Danny being the one who was crying and the voice was Constance's as she was holding him while the other two were fast asleep.

I couldn't help but break down right where I was at. Why did this have to happen to me? What did I do wrong in this world to make me lose him?

"Maybe because you were being uptight. I'm not really one for karma, but that could be one reason," Connor said, coming up to me and kneeling down to face me. "It'll be okay."

"Is there a way to get my body back?" I asked him, hoping for a yes.

"There is, but it's extremely dangerous and threatening to this half life we have," he told me.

"Well then, let's go!" I yelled enthusiastically.

"We can't," he told me in reply.

"Why?!" I ask, frustrated.

"Oliver would never approve," he replied.

"Screw Oliver! I want my body back! And my life! And my Danny!" I screamed at him.

"Maybe at some point in time, but not yet. There IS something I can do for you though," he said slyly. "Tate!" he yelled in the air, whistling. An owl appeared and perched itself upon Connor's shoulder. "This is Tate. He's a messenger owl. Between the spirit realm and the world of the living. If you write a note and send it to a living person, they'll be able to open it and read it."

"So, I can write a note to Danny saying that I'm here with him?" I asked, astounded.

"Yeah," he said, nodding and smiling along with me.

3 Days Later...

I finally finished my letter and I was putting it in Tate's mouth when I heard more sobs coming from the woods. I quickly ran after them, knowing they were Danny's cries. I found Danny up a tree, trying a knot in a rope.

GOD! He was gonna hang himself! I threw Tate into the air as fast as I possibly could. He started flying and dropped the note safely in Danny's lap. He soared back down and landed on my shoulder, his job complete.

I was so nervous. Danny opened the letter and read it. I could see the tears begin to slide down his cheeks and I couldn't help but be sad too.

"Tom," he mumbled into the vast forest after he finished reading. He climbed down from the tree to the point where he was right in front of me. Sadly, he didn't know I was there. "I love you."

* * *

Sorry. I know I'm evil. I'm well aware. I didn't mean it to end up like this. Once again, sorry. XX


	22. Chapter 20:Then It's Decided

Chapter 20

Tom's POV

"I will be back. I promise," I mumbled to myself, looking into Danny's sad eyes.

"Good luck persuading Oliver to let you go to the cave of corpses," Connor's voice echoed from behind me.

"Why do you do that?" I asked him, curious, not looking away from Danny as he walked away back to the carriage.

"Do what?" He asked in return.

"Sneak up behind me," I answered, turning to look him in the face.

"I don't sneak up behind you!" he protested.

"Yes you do. There's been at least 6 times over the past three days," I pointed out to him.

"Whatever," he huffed, turning to walk away.

"Cave of corpses?" I asked him, making him stop in his tracks.

He faced me once again and mumbled, "Yes. that's where the body burglar has your body stored. Along with mine, Oliver's and everyone else who has been abducted by the creature."

"Can just you and I sneak off to go get our bodies back?" I asked him in a whisper.

"You two will not go off anywhere without me!" Oliver's voice yelled as he walked up to us.

"Please, Oliver! I'm sick of being like this!" I begged him.

"We've been like this for four years! You've been a spirit for THREE DAYS!" he lashed out at me.

"Well, you've got Connor. I've been separated from the person that _I_ love..." I sighed.

"You think? Me and him?" Connor asked, chuckling.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," Oliver stuttered, correcting.

"It's okay if you are," I trailed off.

"No. I don't love _him!_" Connor joked, pointing at Oliver.

"Why would I love _him?"_ Oliver asked in return, pointing back over at Connor.

"You just... seem quite close to each other..." I admitted awkwardly.

"Psh! I like someone else," Connor and Oliver said at the same time. They looked at each other in anger, then away again.

"Woah. There's some tension... Who is it?" I asked, feeling confident.

They looked at each other again, then both to me with a look of desperation written on their features. "Constance," they mumbled in sync, pointing to the carriage.

I felt my eyes widen and my jaw dropped. "Constance?" I asked again, unsure.

"Yes. Constance," Connor clarified. They looked at each other once more, looking away with a pout and I had an idea pop into my head.

It was a brilliant plan and I knew a smirk grew on my face because Oliver looked at me, creeped out. I was going to persuade him to go get our bodies using Constance. It would work too.

A day later...

Oliver was sitting at the base of a tree, just looking up into the starry night sky. I trotted over, a bit too excited to put my plan into action, and sat down next to him.

"Hey Oliver!" I grinned at him.

He looked at me, unamused. "What do you want, Fletcher?" he asked.

"You know, I've been thinking and I imagine that if you were to ask her, Constance would surely go out with you," I smiled, lying right through my teeth. Oliver was nowhere near Constance's type. She's a strong girl who doesn't put up with anybody's complaints. (Even though she usually does twice as much complaining as anybody else...)

"You think so?" Oliver asked me in disbelief, a whole different side showing as soon as I had mentioned Constance's name.

"Of course!" I cheered.

"I'm going to write her a letter now!" he yelled, peppy.

"That won't work. Do you really think she'll believe a ghost wants to go out with her? She'd probably think it's a joke from one of the guys," I sighed. "You're going to need a body to get her attention."

"Hmm, good point. Tomorrow, bright and early, we will go off to the cave of corpses to get our bodies back!" He cheered excitedly. "I'll go tell Connor!"

At that, he ran off, almost skipping through the trees. I pulled out a pen and a piece of paper, writing a letter to Danny saying that I will be gone a few days and the next time he hears from me, it will be in person. I gave it to Tate and he flew off to deliver the note. When I looked up, Connor was standing in front of me.

"You did it again, Connor," I panted, holding my chest from the fright.

"Sorry," he mumbled. "I just wanted to come congratulate you on succeeding to mesmerize Oliver somehow. I have to say, I didn't think you could do it. I'm proud of you," he smiled, holding his hand out to me.

"Thank you," I smiled, shaking his hand, then watching him walk off into the darkness.

* * *

**Sorry guys, but guess what? It's just going to be these three for the next few chapters. But just look on the bright side, there will soon be reunited Flones and a heated battle between Oliver and Connor for Constance's heart... Until next time... Bye! :D XX -Sam**


	23. Chapter 21: On Their Merry Way

**So, I have been sick the past two days and I figured that the best thing to do with my free time while I'm crippled in pain and misery is to write you all a lovely new chapter! It's probably gonna be shorter than usual... and my chapters are already quite short... :/**

* * *

Chapter 21

Oliver POV

All I could think about was what Tom had told me. Constance would like me if I had a body. She would want to go on a date with ME and not Connor! And to add to that, I was going to be a normal living person again. I was so excited.

I skipped happily over to where Tom and Connor were, my stuff all organized in my messenger bag. "The cave of corpses is about 17 miles from here, so we'll probably arrive by noon of tomorrow," I explained to them both, but mostly Tom. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"Of course I am!" Tom cooed joyfully.

"Connor?" I asked my daydreaming friend.

"Oh. Yeah, sure. I guess," he sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked him, worried.

"Nothing. I'm just a bit scared of what's going to happen," he answered.

"Don't worry, Connor! You'll be fine! And you'll soon have your body back! And you can meet all my friends!" Tom rambled on, practically jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay, okay, okay. Well, let's go then," he chuckled, nudging Tom forward.

"Woo!" Tom yelled, throwing his arms in the air and running ahead of me, down the forest path.

We walked on until it was about 9 and much to dark to keep going. We made our camp and I was easily asleep.

My dream was vivid. I was still in camp with Connor and Tom, but something was off. It felt like we were being watched. I felt that if I were to move, something would leap at me. So I was stuck and frozen in place, watching to make sure the others didn't move.

But finally when Connor did move, a Grey foggy mist moved out and surrounded us all. I couldn't see anything through it. It had engulfed the whole surrounding area. Then I had begun to feel it tightening around me. It felt like I was being strangled.

I tried mumbling for the other two, but it was no use. They couldn't hear me and I was almost out of breath. But abruptly, it just stopped. It released me. It didn't go away though. I decided to round up the others. I was crawling across the forest floor, hoping to feel one of the guys.

Just when I thought I felt somebody's leg under my hand, there was a painful sensation that hit me across the face and I woke up.

Standing above me were Tom and Connor. As I began to come back into reality, scarred from my weird dream, I heard Tom say, "Well you could've just nudged him. You didn't have to slap him in the face!"

"He has a great point," I mumbled, Slowly sitting up and holding my stinging face.

"Sorry. I've just been waiting for the opportunity to do that for a while. It just felt like it was time for it to be done," Connor smirked at me.

"So Sleeping Beauty, it's 9 and we best be on our way if we're going to make it to the cave by noon," Tom joked, offering me a hand up off the ground.

I took it and he pulled me to my feet. "That must've been some dream you were having. It sounded like you were choking yourself," Connor claimed.

"Yeah. Some kind of weird fog was trying to strangle me. It was a strange dream. I don't even know why or how it came about," I sighed in confusion.

"Oh. Well, let's get going. Tom will soon explode with eagerness if we don't soon get on our merry way," Connor laughed , motioning to Tom who was doing a little nervous dance in the place he was standing.

* * *

**So yeah, very short. It's really meant to only be a filler. And plus I'm too lazy and ill to write more at the moment. And I'm only about 48.336% sure about where this is heading. I'm having a bit of trouble approaching it. So I would greatly, hugely appreciate it (and will give you a telepathic hug) if you were to give me a little bit of feedback. Until next time... *makes goofy derp smile* XX -Sam :D**


	24. Chapter 22: The Sneeze of Life

So yesterday was fantaspectacular birthday and I decided to write this. (And 20 minutes ago, I figured out that TODAY is Izzy's birthday! *drops to knees and bows down* I'm not worthy!) I had it done yesterday and was about to post it but then EVERYTHING WENT WRONG! But yeah, even though nobody has offered up advise or feedback, I've worked out what I'm doing now. *glares into your soul* Thanks a lot... Well, yeah, here you all go. If it sucks, it all falls back onto you... :/

* * *

Chapter 22

Connor POV

Why did it have to be like this? Oliver always got everything and I always got nothing. I think I deserve Constance. Not him. Everything was unfair when it came to him. He was older. He ruled over me and Tom. He got the girls. It's not right.

We had been walking since morning and we had finally made it to the cave of corpses. I'm not going to lie, I was a bit afraid of being here. I didn't want to be killed even further than what I was already was.

"You guys ready?" Oliver asked Tom and I.

"As ready as I'm ever going to be," I sighed, pushing past Oliver and into the cave.

The first thing that got to me when we got inside the actual cave was the foul smell. It smelled of rotting flesh, mold, and dead goats. I was almost sick right there on the spot, but kept myself together out of fear of being heard or seen by the body burglar.

The three of us hid in a dark corner. The monster was asleep around a fire, curled in a ball.

"Our bodies are over there," Oliver stated, pointing to another part of the cave, blocked by the beast's tail.

"And how do you expect to get in there?" I replied sarcastically to Oliver's pointless information.

"It'll be easy!" Tom yelled.

Oliver and I both quieted him by covering his mouth with our hands and climbing as far back into the corner as we possibly could. The monster shifted a bit before opening its eyes. It yawned and stood up, hesitantly shuffling out of its home.

"Watch!" Tom yelled, escaping our grasp and skipping over to the other section of the cave.

"No! Tom, what the hell do you think you're doing?!" I violently whispered at him as he skipped in the other part of the cave.

But just then, the monster came back into the cave. "Tom! Hide! And don't move at all! If it doesn't notice you, it won't know you're here!" I yelled to him, getting pulled into the corner by Oliver.

The beast laid down and curled up in the same spot as before. I watched as a look of desperate panic grew upon Tom's face. I could only describe it as him having to s-

"Tom! You can't sneeze!" I dictated.

"I- I can't help it," he whimpered. Then he did it. The idiot sneezed. What a great choice on his part.

The monster heard him and one of its eyes shot open. It scanned around and then stood up. It went into the third part of the caverns, looking for the source of the sound.

"Go," Oliver whispered.

We hurried ourselves over to where Tom was hiding. He had jumped behind rocks and sat down. His eyes were as wide as the moon. "It's okay," Oliver told him, Leaping at him and giving him a huge hug.

I, on the other hand, went over to the pile of perfectly preserved bodies. I dug through them until I found my own. I pulled it from the pile and looked at it in amazement. "Hello, old friend," I mumbled to myself before I slipped my soul back into it.

It was amazing. I was _actually_ alive again. It came as a shock to feel blood running hot through my veins. And I was breathing! I hadn't taken even one breath at all in all of the four years my body had been in this hell-hole.

Since they were both still dead, I could no longer see Tom and Oliver. I sat along the cave wall, just waiting for them to gather themselves and get their own corpses back to life. After a good fifteen minutes we were all back together in the world of actual living people, not the world of wandering souls.

"Now we have to find a way to get out of here," Tom pointed out to Oliver and I.

We both looked at him as if he had told us the sky was blue and the grass is green.

I looked out around the cave wall to find the body burglar asleep again, a slight raspy snore coming from it's throat.

"C'mon," I whispered, gesturing for them to follow me out of the cave. We snuck around the monster's tail and crept out of the cave.

"That was easier than I had expected," Tom sighed as we stood outside the cave, admiring our bodies once more. That was when the beast still inside the cave let out a sharp, high-pitched screech. We ran away as fast as we possibly could, bolting to the nearest town for some much needed food.

Although the monster was out of the picture for now, I still had a feeling we would meet it again...

* * *

Well, there ya go! Maybe this time I'll get a bit better response and maybe some feedback? Okay, I'm gonna go all desperate now. I am LITERALLY BEGGING for some replies. And maybe if you go follow me on Tumblr, I'll possibly draw you a picture. Would you like that? PLEASE! I NEED SOME CONTACT HERE! IT'S SOOOOOOO LONELY!

My Tumblr is on my profile, if you're interested... *Thumbs up?* :)


	25. Chapter 23: Love is a Powerful Force

Okay, so yeah! Two chapters in one weekend. What is this? I don't know, but I'm not going to lie... I kind of like it. Fluffiness and cuteness and feels and everything in this chapter. Woo! Feels! This will probably be just a fluff filler. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 23

Danny's POV

Everything felt off mow that Tom wasn't around to be with me, to joke with me, to cuddle with me. It was like a chunk of my life was missing. I didn't like it. Not at all. I sat against the trunk of a tree and quickly dozed off to sleep. I began having a great dream.

_ I was sitting at the foot of the tree where I fell asleep, but I wasn't asleep. I lifted my head to find Tom running to me with open arms. Everything was moving in slow motion. I waited for him to reach me and when he did, I felt his warm and welcoming embrace, his arms around my waist, holding me tight against him as if he hadn't seen me in years. _

To be honest, missing him for 6 days was like 20 years for me. I couldn't even imagine what it was like for him. He so much more sensitive and fragile than I am, and I felt like I could breakdown and just die without him for this long.

_Then the dream began to turn sour. I saw Tom's face and he had a look of panic and desperation written all over. _

_ "What's wrong?" I asked him._

_ He pointed behind me. I turned quickly to find the monster that killed him. Tom gasped and took my hand. I held on as tight as I could to him. The monster ran past me and Tom, but it snatched him up with its tail. Once again in slow motion, Tom's hand just slipped slightly from my grip and he was pulled away. I collapsed as I saw the pleading look on his face as he was taken from me, his hand reached out for me to come get him. But I didn't. I just sat on my knees and cried._

I woke up crying and couldn't help but to think about how this whole mess we were in was my fault. I let Tom get taken away. I was too busy being weak and selfish and I let him slip away. I was the reason it got him and killed him. I was the reason that it killed him. I killed him. I began sobbing into my hands, but then I realized there were a pair of arms snaked around my waist, connecting at my left side. I followed the arms back to their source to find Tom sleeping, his head rested along my stomach.

"Tom?" I mumbled, not sure if it was still a dream, if I was hallucinating, or if he really was there.

He shuffled a bit in his slumber, moving his head up against my chest.

I pinched my arm. This obviously wasn't a dream. I poked Tom's wrist. He was real. This obviously wasn't a hallucination. Once I narrowed it down to the only explanation, I put my arms around him and pulled him as close to me as physically possible.

"Tom!" I yelled out, my voice echoing through the forest. He began to wake up, his eyes slowly opening to look into my own.

"Hi there Dan," he smiled at me.

At that point, I was overcome by all my joyful feelings that I just quickly pulled him into a passionate kiss I had been longing to share with him for the near whole week he was gone.

At that exact moment, so many different things raced through my mind. How much I missed him, how much I needed him, how much I wanted him, how much I longed for his presence, how much I loved him, and... how I wanted to be with Tom and only Tom for the rest of my life. Nobody else could satisfy me like he could and he was the only one I could ever want.

"I missed you," I smiled at him.

"I missed you too," he grinned back.

"I will never let you go again. I promise," I assured him.

"I will never let you go either. Ever," he replied.

"I want to be with you forever," I confessed to him.

His eyes sparkled and I could tell he was touched by my words. "I feel the same way about you," he squeaked out, his voice cracking from trying to hold back tears of glee.

And at the same time, we both looked into each others eyes and with so much synchronicity, we both said at the same time, "I love you."

* * *

Fluff, fluff, and more fluff. Hmm... I'm maybe seeing a certain "w" word coming up? Yes or no? And if I killed any of you from Flones fluff, I am entirely sorry. Until next chapter... :D XX -Sam!


	26. Chapter 24: The Real Scheme of Things

Hey there everyone! I know I've been lacking on this story, but you know, times is hard. Well, here's the latest chapter. Some much requested Pudd fluff and Oliver gets physical for the first time. (Well, I would too, if I were him...)

* * *

Chapter 24

Dougie POV

I woke up and felt weak. Even though it had been a week since I had saved Harry, my wound was still fighting to stay opened and bleeding. I had to change the cloth wrapping it, the blood dripping from the material onto my lap.

"Harry!" I flipped out, holding my wrist out away from me.

"Is it still ripped open?" He asked worriedly, grabbing my arm.

He pulled a navy handkerchief from his back pocket and unwrapped the blood soaked one. I took my own cloth and dabbed the blood from the reopened bite wound upon my arm.

I was weird. The would itself. I lightly stroked my finger around the bite, taking in the size and shape of the cuts. It hurt really bad. But it didn't really bother me. Mostly because I knew why I had it. I trusted Harry with my life. I always will. And plus, I saved him from dying in my arms.

He pulled me out of my gaze when he poured an antibacterial liquid on my wrist. I hissed and cringed, pulling my arm back in pain.

"No. I have to wrap it," Harry instructed me, taking my arm back.

The whole time he tied the cloth around my hurt limb, he was staring into my eyes reassuringly.

Once he was done, he slid his hands down my arm and wrapped his hands around mine. "I still don't know how to thank you for doing that for me," Harry announced, gesturing to my oozing wrist.

"Harry," I sighed, grabbing his hands tight. "You owe me nothing. I did it because I love you. I wasn't going to let you die," I reminded him.

"I love you too, Doug," he added, rubbing his face against mine.

"You're my lock, dude," I chuckled to him lovingly.

"And you're my key," he growled sexily before pushing me back against the seats.

Constance POV

It's great to have Tom back. It was horrible to see Danny that upset. It was like he was missing a chunk of himself. He was hollow. The only thing he could emit in front of me was tears... And they never would stop flowing.

But now that he was back, maybe Dan would be at least a little bit better. And Tom brought two more guys with him. They seemed clever and tactical, so I guess they were okay. They kept staring at me though... Especially the black haired one...

I sat down around our fire pit and cracked open a book. It was an old story about a man and his son going on a long journey to a foreign land. As I got about 3 pages in, black hair guy decided he was gonna come socialise with me.

"Hey," he muttered, shy.

"Hi," I answered, not even looking up from my reading.

"I'm Oliver," he grinned at me.

"Constance. Nice to meet you," I introduced myself.

"So, whatcha reading?" He asked me curiously, obviously trying to make conversation with me.

"A long book that I would enjoy reading now," I harshly replied, not meaning to come off that way.

"Oh. Well, I'm sorry for bothering you then," Oliver apologised, getting up and walking away.

As I finished a sentence, I looked up and mumbled to myself, "I'm sorry for being mean."

Later that night, Dan and Tom came back to camp and the other boy approached me.

"Hey, I'm Connor," he chimed happily, taking a seat beside me.

This time I decided to put down my book to associate with him. "I'm Constance. It's a pleasure to meet you," I smiled, shaking his hand.

"I've been dead for four years, can you get me up to speed with what's been going on?" He requested of me, a smirk plastered on his lips.

I blushed and we began talking. I really like him. He's a cool guy. And he's a lot like me in many different ways. It was good having someone around who was going to be a great friend. At least he wasn't related to me, dating my brother, crying on my shoulder, or dead...

Oliver POV

I knew it. Tom played me just to get his body back. Constance would never come to love me. Why would she? Nobody ever would.

I looked over to where she was sitting with Connor. She was blushing an giggly. She liked him. Not me. Typical.

I walked over and asked Tom to come talk with me in the woods. We got into the middle of a grove of trees and that was when I slapped him across his cheek.

"Ow! What was that for, Oliver?!" He yelled, holding his face in pain.

"You lied to me! You told me she would like me! You got my hopes up an made me excited, only to have me be broken right down!" I screamed at him.

"Oliver," he sighed at me.

At that point, I lunged, grabbing a the front of the collar on his shirt. I lifted him in thaw air and pushed him back against a wide tree.

"Don't! Just, shut up! Why would you do that?! She likes Connor, can't you see?" I pointed out to him, motioning back to camp.

"Give her time. You approached her while she was reading. Try it again later," Tom instructed me.

"No. Why should I? She doesn't want me. You merely played with my feelings to get back here," I insinuated, my heart breaking more and more with every word I spoke.

At that point, I completely broke down. I dropped Tom to the ground and began crying. I couldn't stop. It had just come over me all of a sudden. And oddly, but also luckily enough, Tom was the one that I cried to. I latched onto his shoulder and let my tears stream freely as I felt needed. And we would be there for about two hours in the dark before trekking back to our camp fire.

* * *

Well, I would love to hear what you shadow readers think of where this story is going, as well as you normal reviewers ( ;D you know who you guys are!) and any requests on fluff or anything plot related. Well love y'all and I'll hopefully talk to you all soon! Ciao! XX -Sam


	27. Chapter 25: Love In Bloom

So, I have been ignoring this story all too much. I'll get back in the habit of writing it. I'm trying ma hardest! I'm trying to organize the path that my brain is putting together for this story. I'm all over the place. Well guys, want some drama? 'Cos I can promise that's what you're gonna get. You'll be asking yourself so many questions when it's over. :D

* * *

Chapter 25

Harry POV

I laid in the carriage under a blanket, a sleeping Dougie snuggled upon my bare chest. It was peaceful around for a change. Tom was back, which meant Danny wasn't fussing or crying his eyes out. Those two guys, what were their names, Collin and Oswald or something, were here and flirting with Constance, which meant she wasn't around to pester Dougie or I. It was great.

I watched as my love's chest rose and fell peacefully as he breathed, but couldn't help noticing his wound. It was still bleeding bad. I didn't get it. I would've thought it would've closed by now. If it soon wouldn't heal, I would need to take him to find a doctor.

I hope I didn't infect him with something... Like the curse... Nah! That couldn't happen, could it?

Connor POV

"Constance, your laugh is just so adorable!" I proclaimed, only making her giggle more.

"Stop it, Connor, you're making me blush! I never blush!" she pleaded, looking down and trying to hide her bright red cheeks from me.

She was gorgeous. Everything about her! I couldn't stop any of my feelings from showing when I was around her. It was the complete opposite of when it was just Oliver and I. I was always so reserved when I was around him. I don't know what made me act that way, but it did.

I'll admit it, I wasn't being completely truthful before when Tom thought Oliver and I were dating. Before we had died, it was like we had been indirectly dating. We would show each other cute, romantic, but totally platonic, gestures. He would make me a special meal, I would clean everything up afterwards. One time, he even purchased a horse for me. His name was Melvin, but I haven't seen him in four years. Chances were, I never would again. I loved that horse. And that horse had made me love Oliver.

But then Constance came along. I'll come out and say it, I still have feelings for Oliver, but something about Constance makes my heart beat a billion times faster. And unlike Oliver, she registered my actions as actually flirting and not merely friendship.

"Well, you're very beautiful when you're blushing," I confessed to her. Wow, where'd that come from? Since when had I become Casanova and how'd he get in here?

"Thank you, Connor," she muttered, looking up at me with her beautiful, sparkling, big, blue eyes.

"Anytime," I smiled to her, my not as beautiful, muddy, brown eyes looking back at her.

She moved closer to me and I held her tightly in my dirty arms. We hadn't yet broken eye contact, even when she began leaning in to kiss me. It had caught me off guard, but it was still a good thing. her lips were warm and inviting against mine, unlike when Oliver would always peck his cool and rough lips against my cheek. I found myself lost in the kiss and closed my eyes. Only then was it when my brain started to imagine that it was Oliver I was kissing at that moment instead of Constace. And I was fine with it...

Tom POV

Danny and I were sitting in the field close to where we were based. My head was rested tiredly against the front of his left shoulder as I listened to the soft, rhythmic beating of his heart. The heart which I was now sure was beating for me.

"Explain to me one more time Tommy, how'd you escape it?" Danny requested of me, wanting to hear the ending of my tale for the fourth time that night.

"I told you. It's simple. Connor was stationed in a tall tree and Oliver was leading it to him. Meanwhile, I had a large stick in my hands and was behind a thick tree, waiting for our plan to take form. Oliver led the beast to where Connor was. Then, Connor leaped out of the tree, landing on top of the giant, and blinding it with his sword. The hideous monster squealed and flailed everywhere, soon stumbling and falling backwards to where I had been. Once it had hit the ground, I smashed its face in with the stick. After a few hits, we dropped everything and ran back here as fast as we possibly could," I elaborated for the last time that night to my Danny.

"So you killed it?" he asked me, still curious.

I just looked at him, puzzled with a loss of words. I didn't know if we had killed it. After hitting it, we booked it too fast to even think of checking if it was dead.

"I- I don't know," I admitted to him.

"Well, what if you didn't and it comes back?" Danny checked with me.

"Then we'll all be here to take it down on the spot. I will not let that happen to anyone ever again. I will not let any two people's love get ripped apart by that thing again. I know now of a life without love. It's an impossible thing. A life without love is terrible. Love is like oxygen. And I will not stand to put any other person in this world through that," I explained, inserting all of my rushing emotions into that speech.

At that point, Danny spontaneously pulled me into a kiss. It was a magical kiss. It was one we had both been craving from the moment we were pulled apart in the world. It was full of love and it would be the one I would remember until the day I died.

* * *

Awww, right? Hahaha! I try my hardest for you guys. So, any Con-Con shippers out there? I'm more Olivnor. But will there feelings for each other bloom into something more? Will the body burglar come back? If so, will they be able to defeat it? Will Dougie's wound heal? Will Harry have to take him to a doctor? Will he get the curse? Find out next time! :D Remember, I LOOOVVVVEEEE reviews and would love to here you guy's opinions. I won't be hurt. And I won't bite. (Or pull your soul from your body... if you're wondering...) Well, more soon and I will talk to you peeps later! Bye! XX -Sam


	28. Chapter 26: All better

I'm very bored on this lovely, much needed weekend, so I've decided to write yet another chapter. I'm thinking I've started to get my plan on the straight and narrow so that I at least _know_ where I'm going with this. Just let me forewarn you all, things are going to be getting weird and dramatic, so prepare yourselves.

* * *

Chapter 26

Oliver POV

2 weeks later

I sighed as I sat across camp, watching as the love of my life flirted with the other person that I liked. They had started dating, and I couldn't have been any more miserable. Sure I had strong feelings for Constance, but it was Connor who I had loved. He meant the world to me. I tried to show him that too, but he didn't feel the same. He coldly pushed me away every time I tried to show him an act of affection.

I even bought him a damn horse. What did that get me? Nothing. A quick hug and a thank you. I spent a quarter of my life savings for him and it had all been a waste.

Now he was with Constance, and I couldn't deal with it. I wanted to die, in hopes that Connor would feel something for me, even if it was merely pity and not love. I hadn't been angry at Tom that night for leading me on to believe that Constance wanted me. I was angry because he led Connor on to believe that _he_ had a chance with her. And now, I had lost him.

"Oliver, you okay?" Tom asked, being concerned because of the almost visible envy radiating from me.

"No," I said bluntly, not even looking up to him.

"C'mon! Things will get better," he tried to assure me, sitting down next to me.

There was a moment of silence between the two of us before I decided to speak.

"I can talk to you about anything, right?"

"Of course you can. I'm always going to be here. What's wrong?" he asked worriedly, taking my hand in his own.

"I- I don't know. My feelings are all messed up and I can't comprehend half the things going through my head," I answered him, looking down in embarrassment.

"Come on, Olly. Cut the crap and tell me what's bugging you. I want you to be happy, not moping around everywhere," Tom insisted, nudging me in the side.

"Okay. Well, um, well... I think I love Connor," I admitted shamefully, not able to look at Tom.

"Well I know you love Const- Wait, did you say Connor?" Tom asked in disbelief, having to do a double take.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"It's okay. We'll find away to get this sorted out," he told me, patting my back.

"We'll never be happy together. He doesn't want me," I sighed, my head hanging.

"Sure you will. It'll all work out in time. I know it will," he promised me, pulling me close to him in an embrace. "In the meantime, let's get something to eat."

Dougie's POV

As I woke up, I yawned, feeling extremely dizzy and lightheaded, my vision not yet coming into focus. I was in Harry's arms, lying upon his shirtless chest. His muscular arms were wrapped tight around me, and it made me momentarily forget about the pain I was feeling inside for no clear reason.

I felt Harry shuffle from under me as he mumbled, "Oh look, my princess is awake."

"Shut it. I don't feel well," I warned him.

"Neither do I. I've got a damn headache and my eyes are killing me," he replied.

"I feel the same way," I sighed, wanting to either die or pass out to escape the throbbing in my brain.

"See Dougie, we're so perfect for each other that we even get headaches at the same time," Harry joked, nestling his head into my neck.

"We didn't drink anything last night, did we?" I asked him, curious to find out the source of our trouble.

"Not a drop," he answered, rubbing his temples.

I sat up, still on Harry's lap, when he insisted, "We should change your wrap."

"It hurts when you do that though!" I whined, keeping my wrist away from him.

"It needs to keep clean. I don't want you getting an infection and becoming ill," he pointed out, sick of my complaining.

I gritted my teeth and put my wrist in front of him. He slowly untied the rag that was wrapped tightly on my wrist and we were both shocked with what we saw.

The wound looked clean. There was an ugly scar, but it was healed. I thought I could pass out there from the utter surprise, but Harry helped me to keep myself together.

"Wh-where, how, when?" Harry stuttered, obviously at a loss of words.

"I guess you were right. All that disinfection worked like a charm," I smiled at him, unsure and shaking from the fear I was feeling inside of me.

* * *

Duh! Duh! Duh! Poof! Where'd it go? I guess you'll have to wait to know. And aww, Tom and Oliver had their first true heart to heart. It's just so beautiful. Haha. I'm wasting my life away... Well guys, I'd love to know what you think. Reviews are great! I eat them like I do cookies... Like Nilla Wafers... Mmmm... Reviews... Well, Talk to you all soon! :D XX -Sam


	29. Chapter 27: Rejection Causes Rejection

**HELLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO... ( Mighty Boosh joke. If you get it, I will love you forever...) Hey guys! I know I haven't been writing, like, at all in the past couple months, but I've been busy. Since school is getting out in less than a month, all summer long I will be pressuring this website with stories. My leave of absence was (nor ever will be) permanent. I can't bail on this place after all that's happened. Well, I'm writing on my dad's computer which has spell check, so if it's easier to read, that's why... Back to business. If you guys missed me, I'm sorry and I'm back now. BTW: I've missed all of you too. :D Well, story time! (If it sucks, I'm sorry. I came up with this idea in a Game Stop parking lot...)**

* * *

Chapter 27

Connor POV

Two days later

I hurried out to Constance, my name being called by her throughout the dense trees. "What do you need, babe?" I asked her, finding everybody gathered around and obviously waiting for me to arrive.

"We're going to start travelling again tomorrow night. I already told everybody that we have to go out and gather supplies. Your job, Connor, is to go out and scavenge for berries and edible plants with Oliver," she instructed me, stepping up and being the group leader for a change.

Oh no. This was going to be bad. I hadn't talked to Oliver in over a week. He was probably wondering why I had been ignoring him...

We started off into the forest together, things continuing to be extremely awkward. We didn't say a word to each other and only made eye contact once or twice the whole time.I looked up at him, sick of the embarrassing situation we were both put into now.

Then, I spoke to him, "Olly, I'm sorry. I know I haven't talked to you in a while. I just feel like you hate me now because I'm with Constance, and you aren't," I apologized, looking straight into his eyes. The bright blue eyes he once had, and I had admired, now were a sad shade of grey.

Altogether, Oliver looked rough. He wasn't very cleanly shaven, and he seemed like he hadn't gotten sleep in at least three days.

"It's okay, I guess," he mumbled, shrugging off my apology. He was obviously feeling drab and almost... depressed?

"Do you hate me? It sure as hell seems like you do. If it's because I'm with Constance, I'm sorry. It's not my fault she wants me more than you," I snapped at him, pissed off now. As soon as I had said it, I immediately regretted it, seeing the anger boil up in Oliver's face.

"I was willing to give her anything! I loved her! But what did I get in return? Absolutely NOTHING! But I guess that's just how the hell it goes for me, isn't it?" he spat, hurrying ahead of me.

Wait, what was he referring to? Was it to what him and I once had? That was nothing. It was a tiny little fling that ended abruptly when I first caught a glimpse of Constance. But I thought he loved her, not me...

I sighed and sprinted to catch up with him, dropping all of my things in the process. I caught his wrist and pulled him around to face me. All of his things fell to the forest floor and he huffed, his teeth grinding hard against each other.

He glared at me with hate before yelling, "Thanks a lot, idiot! Now I have to go back in there and find more of the edible plants that _aren't_ there!"

"No, Olly, just listen to me. Please, just hear me out," I begged him, taking his cold, rough hands in my own.

"What could be so important that you need to make me any angrier than I already am with you?" he asked through clamped teeth.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that. It was extremely uncalled for and I didn't mean to go there on you," I sighed apologetically, looking down. "The whole Constance situation is a big mess right now, and I'm not sure how everything is going to play out for us in the future."

"What do you mean? I thought you two were so happy with each other now. Why would things be any different in the future?" he asked me mockingly, treating me as though I was stupid.

"I'm going to make a huge mistake when it comes to my relationship with her," I admitted, thinking over what I was doing now.

"I still don't get it," Oliver pointed out, finally pulling his icy hands away from my own.

I gulped, looked up at him, and instead of taking back his hands this time, I took the sides of his face into my hands. His eyes became wide and he tried pulling back from me, knowing what was to come. "I am NOT interfering with your relationship! It's just gonna come back to bite me in the ass and everyone will hate me!" he screamed, trying to run off once more.

"No, just, listen to me!" I yelled as he bolted off. "I love you, Olly!"

He stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned his head to look at me. "What?" his voice echoed through the mass of trees.

"You heard me! Oliver Kingston, I love you!" I yelled to him.

He stomped back to me and slapped me square in the face. "Connor Groves, you're a liar and I can't believe you would go as far as to make fun of me! I thought I was your best frie-"

I cut him off as I pressed my lips against his own, trying to get him to realize that I do in fact love him and wasn't just mocking him. When we pulled away, he had a look of utter shock and horror plastered across his face.

"And I thought you wanted me to be your boyfriend," I smirked, trying to be clever.

I was once again met with the painful sting of a cold hand slamming itself against my fragile face. "I don't believe you," he muttered, holding back tears, before storming off and leaving me by myself in the middle of the woods.

* * *

**So yes. DRAMA BOMB! Since I'm back, there will be more coming soon and plenty more doses of drama and crap like that. :D Will COnnor search for Oliver? Will Oliver come to his senses? Will he tell Constance? Will Flones eat cereal? Find out next time! Bye! XX -Sam!**


	30. Chapter 28: I Broke The Spiritual Plane

Well hey guys! I guess I haven't been too great with my promise of writing on here all the time. Sorry. Very very sorry. (I may have gotten myself sucked into Supernatural and have been slacking...) But I'm here and I'm gonna try to push myself to write more of this. Once again, dearly sorry for the major gap in times that I've written for this story. :D

* * *

Chapter 28

Oliver POV

I can't believe him! That loser thinks he's so funny. Why would he do that to me. He knows that I love him and he just uses it to make fun of me. Not just that, but I thought we were friends at least. What gives him the right to act like an ass all of a sudden?

I climbed up into a tree and just sat there with Tate. The owl was probably a better friend to me than Connor. I knew I could trust the owl and before I knew what I was doing, I was discussing all my problems with the bird. At least he wouldn't say anything.

Tate suddenly swooped down out of the tree and returned with a note in his beak. I looked quizzically at the paper before taking it and reading over what it said.

"I'm having some troubles too. I'm Jessie-Anne McIntyre, and I'm a ghost, as you may be able to tell."

A letter from a spirit? Why didn't she try to contact me when I was one too? It would've made it easier to get through all the times when Connor was obsessing over Constance.

I flipped the paper over and write her a note back,

"I'm Oliver Kingston. Nice to talk to you, Jessie-Anne. Just, let me ask you a question. Besides being a ghost, what could be so bad about your life?"

I handed it to Tate and he dove out of the tree once more and down to the ghostly girl. I jumped out of the tree and sat at the base, awaiting a reply. Tate remained in the tree and didn't come down. It was as though his job was complete.

I sighed, hoping she would reply eventually. Soon enough, the air turned cold and a strange mist formed in front of me. A girl stepped out of the fog and handed me a letter, smiling. I was stunned and hesitantly took the note before she sat down in front of me.

Her hair was long and wavy, her bangs almost in her line of vision. She had a pretty face, but was obviously beaten somewhat. The area surrounding her left eye was bruised and she had a cut on her right cheek. She was made completely made up of grey hues and looked sickly.

"J-Jessie? How are you doing this?" I asked her. She pointed down at the small note she had handed me before. I read,

"Sure Oliver, I'm a ghost. But that's not even half of it. First, my idiot boyfriend decided to get drunk. That always ends up to me getting a beating for something I did wrong. Then when I left home, something got me and I ended up becoming a spirit. Not only that, but when I became a ghost, I broke the spiritual plane and that's how I can approach you and you can see me."

"At least it's better than being at home with that jerk," I smiled at her.

She didn't return the smile, but she nodded and looked down.

"I don't suppose you wanna come meet my friends?" I asked her.

She looked up and a smile finally creeped across her face. She nodded happily and stood up. I also got to my feet and we started to head back to camp.

"We'll go get your body then too. I promise," I assured her.

We made it back to camp, getting stares from everyone who were around.  
I decided to break the awkward silence by introducing Jessie-Anne to the group.

Tom was the first person to get up, putting down the cereal he was eating to come over and greet the ghostly girl, Danny following his boyfriend.

Soon, everyone had become acquainted with the girl. Well, everybody except Connor. He just sat over to the side, staring at me like he was furious because I brought Jessie to the group.

I just rolled my eyes at him before walking over with Jessie. "This bitch is Connor. The one that I was venting to the owl about," I explained, getting Connor to roll his eyes at me.

Jessie pondered about something for a second before reaching out to slap Connor, somehow able to make contact as everybody in camp could hear the smack.

I started giggling and pulled Jessie away, thankin her for doing that. "I've already done that twice. Maybe yours will sink in," I smiled at her.

She smiled back and I made a choice right then. I was going to rescue this girl. It was the least that she deserved. I knew what it was like to be lonely and just a spirit. And I was going to make sure that she had a better life with us than that of what she had before all of this.

She shrugged her shoulders and I caught her eyes as she looked into mine.

"After we get your body back, would you like to stay with us? Well, with me?" I asked, nervous of how she would answer.

Her eyes lit up and she nodded, grateful of everything I had been providing.

"We'll probably go to rescue you tomorrow. I'm sure Tom will be wil-"

I was cut off by her cold an ghostly, but soft, lips silencing me and causing me to fall for the spirit of Jessie-Anne McIntyre, meanwhile completely forgetting about everything that had gone on with Connor earlier that day.  
What was the point in worrying about that loser when I was going to be the hero tomorrow by rescuing this princess from evil?

* * *

So, new girl. She's cool. I like her. Oliver associates with ghosts now. Associating with ghosts is cool. Well, hopefully I'll update later this week before I'm completely cut off from the world next week. :/ (Also, Flones eating cereal. Just as I had promised you all.) So, I'll be back soon. Gonna go watch Supernatural or something. Until next time... :D

XX -Sami!


	31. Chapter 29: 14 Hours Of Slumber Hell

Well, howdy everyone! I suck at updating! But, just as promised, I am back! And I'm gonna tell you all a great story. I'm sorry. I'm in a cheesy mood. So it's almost been 30 chapters and I'm not quite sure how much longer this story will be. If I were to guess, I'd say it'll be between 45-55 chapters. I'll work it out. But anyways, new chapter! Woo! Excitement!

* * *

Chapter 29

Harry's POV

I had Dougie sitting in my lap as ghost girl and Oswald got back to camp. I felt bad for laughing when ghosty hit Collin, but whatever, he is kind of a dick.

"What do you think?" I whispered to Doug. "Does Oswald have a thing for ghosty girl? And what's going on between Oswald and Collin?"

"First off, their names are Oliver, Connor and Jessie. Second, I do think he likes her. I've never seen Oliver that happy since he's been here. Third, I don't know what's going on, but there's definitely tension between the two of them," Dougie answered sassily.

"Well, little missy, somebody's upset," I grumbled at Dougie and he shot me a vicious glare. "Woah, what's up with you today?"

"I'm just not in a good mood. I think I'm gonna go rest for a little," he answered, exasperated.

"Okay. Just, feel better," I smiled at him as he got up and kissed me, going to lie down.

I sat contently as Jessie and Oliver discussed _something_ very closely with each other. I began to feel uncomfortable as they started shooting glances at me and gestured to me a few times.

After a couple times, I caught Oliver's eyes. They looked almost pleading for some reason. It was an odd expression, one that I had never seen on his face. He quickly looked away and continued his conversation with ghost girl.

The looks stopped then, along with the gestures. I relaxed against the tree I was sitting near, beginning to doze off. I was about to fall asleep completely when I heard Oliver whisper to me, "Harry, I have a favor to ask of you."

I grumbled and opened my eyes, finding him and Jessie sitting in front of me with awkward smiles on their faces.

"What?" I asked drowsily.

"Will you please come with me to get Jessie's body back? Tom has already agreed to help, but I would also like you to come... well, because... you're stronger than us," he choked out in a begging manner. That would explain the eyes he was giving me earlier.

"Will it mean the end of the longingful stares that you shoot at Connor and Constance all the time?" I asked him in return, still half asleep.

He just sputtered awkwardly before replying with a small and squeaky, "Um, sure..."

"Then I'm in! I'm always up for a bit of danger! When are we leaving?" I asked them, becoming excited.

"Tomorrow, Olly said!" Jessie exclaimed, eagerness filling her voice, influenced by the same tone in my own.

"Great! You'll be human again in no time!" I chanted, a fake smile plastering my lips.

"C'mon Olly! Let's go plan this out!" Jessie yelled, getting up and ushering a confused Oliver along.

When they were out of sight, I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "What have I gotten myself into," I grumbled, my muffled voice full of regret.

I sighed and relaxed against the tree once again, falling into the deep slumber that I had been waiting for. It was a rough sleep, my dreams filled with horrifying scenes of me going ravenous on people, ripping them open and gorging myself on their parts.

At first they were only random people, a soldier here, a villager there. But then things began to get more personal and violent. Soon, I witnessed myself tackle Dougie and rip him apart with my teeth. Next was Constance. I beat her beyond recognition for all of the times she humiliated me in our childhood.

Before I knew it, I was being shook into consciousness, a worried Constance standing over me as she pulled me from my dream hell.

"Harry! Wake up! Shh! You're fine!" she told me over and over, trying to get me to stop screaming for my life.

I soon calmed down, finding not only that it was sunrise, but also that everyone in camp were staring at me from afar, worried about me while also being terrified.

"Thank you," I mumbled to Constance, my voice broken and hoarse.

"You've been asleep for 14 hours, Harry! You've been screaming nonstop for the last 2! What the hell is going on?" she spat at me, the confusion in her tone was masked by terror.

"I-I don't know," I answered, completely baffled by the new information.

Soon, people started leaving me alone and I got ready for my adventure with Jessie and Oswald. First, I had a talk with a horrified Dougie who was worried that this fit I had was linked somehow to the fact that the full moon was tomorrow night. I tried to assure him that I was fine, but he wasn't convinced.

By the time we were ready to leave, Dougie was still scared for me and I could tell that from his eyes, he was worried about himself as well.

Tom, Jessie, Oliver and I said goodbye and left camp, starting our journey to the one place where we were sure a monster resided.

After a long and tiring all day walk...

I was beat. We got so far and even though it was pitch black out, Oliver had insisted we keep going. We talked him out of it and set up camp. And believe it or not, he was the first one of us to fall asleep.

I dozed off soon after, hoping my dreams wouldn't be as horrific as the previous night. But of course, that would be too much to ask for...

* * *

This is what happens when I'm half asleep and bored at 1:30 in the morning... This is what you get... I'm sorry... I know it's kind of filler-ish, but I am not in control of my head at this moment. I felt too bad for not updating and when I do update, I have no clue what the hell I'm writing... Well, thanks for sticking with it. Goodnight! XX -Samuel (That's what I have been promoted to... From Samantha to Samuel...)


End file.
